Sin darme cuenta
by Haqueval Di Vongola
Summary: Él nunca quiso un hermano menor. Con el paso del tiempo, Giotto Sawada pudo entender que tener un hermano pequeño no era tan malo. Después de todo, pasaron muchas cosas sin que él se diera cuenta de ellas.
1. Llegaste

¡Hola a todos!

Este es un nuevo fic en el que he estado trabajando desde hace algún tiempo. Será yaoi, ¡mi segundo fic yaoi!. Será un "Giotto x Tsuna", pero tendrá participación de otras parejas conforme vaya avanzando la historia.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano.

* * *

Debía admitir que cuando le dijeron que le tenían una sorpresa, nunca pensó en aquello. Después de todo, él solo quería una bicicleta. Giotto Sawada era un niño, que a sus siete años, era ejemplar, un estudiante perfecto. Tenía el cabello rubio, el rostro simétrico y tierno, hermosos ojos azules. Se podía notar que cuando se convirtiera en adulto sería un hombre muy atractivo. Todos a su alrededor se asombraban de la perfección con la que realizaba cualquier actividad. Todas las miradas siempre estaban puestas en él, y lo amaba. Amaba esa atención, amaba sentirse admirado, amaba sentir que trataban de imitarlo. Amaba ser el receptor de innumerables elogios. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que hacía, no conseguía la admiración de su madre, ni tampoco llenaba las expectativas de su padre. Por eso, cuando escuchó que le darían una sorpresa, no pudo sentirse más feliz. Por fin su padre parecía notar que tenía un hijo brillante.

Se acercó demasiado ansioso y emocionado como para ocultarlo bajo su máscara de perfección. Toda aquella serenidad, que utilizaba para ocultar su alegría al ser felicitado por otras personas que no eran sus padres, se fue al desagüe al saber que todos sus esfuerzos serían recompensados. Llegó hasta el comedor y se sentó en la silla más cercana a su mamá, y esperó por unos minutos a que alguno de sus progenitores dijera alguna palabra sobre su regalo.

—Gio kun, cariño… —empezó Nana—. Tenemos algo que decirte.

—Papá me mencionó un poco sobre eso —contestó Giotto, con una radiante sonrisa—. Me dijo algo sobre una sorpresa.

—¡Es la mejor de las sorpresas! —dijo Nana, tomando cariñosamente la mano de su marido.

—Giotto, vas a tener un hermanito menor —soltó Iemitsu, al ver que su hijo ya no podía soportar el misterio.

—¿Un hermanito menor?

—¡Sí! ¿No es esa la mejor noticia del mundo? ¡Ya no jugarás solo, Gio kun! Tendrás a alguien que te quiera tanto como nosotros te amamos —contestó Nana, mirando afectuosamente a Giotto.

—¡Sí! ¡Es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado! —El rostro del pequeño Giotto reflejaba mucha felicidad, pero no era más que una máscara. Nunca pensó que tendría que usar una careta con sus padres.

Conversaron tranquilamente durante el resto de la cena sobre el nuevo bebé que llegaría en ocho meses. El pequeño Giotto no sabía que hacer, quería seguir sonriendo, pero sentía que por algunos momentos se le caía la máscara. No podía dejar que sus padres supieran como se sentía realmente.

—Mamá, papá, me voy a dormir. Mañana tengo que ir a la escuela —informó Giotto, levantándose de su asiento y depositando algunos besos en las mejillas de Nana y Iemitsu.

—¿No quieres que te lea un cuento, Gio kun? —preguntó Nana, sintiéndose extrañada al ver que su hijo no le pedía que le leyera un cuento, ya que siempre se lo pedía.

—No, no. Así está bien —respondió el pequeño Giotto, subiendo las escaleras—. ¡Hasta mañana! —se escuchó, antes que el pequeño cerrara la puerta de su habitación.

Giotto se tumbó en su cama abrazando a Teddy, su osito de peluche, hasta casi ahorcarlo. El único motivo por el cual él siempre buscaba la perfección, era para conseguir el respeto de sus padres. Sí, a sus siete años de edad, Giotto Sawada quería que sus padres lo vieran como a un igual, como una persona a la que pudieran respetar y amar. Pero con la llegada de ese "hermanito" dudaba que las cosas fueran a salir de esa manera. Lo más seguro era que ese bebé consiguiera toda la atención de sus padres. Por eso lo odió.

Desde el momento en el que le dijeron que tendrían un hijo, lo odió mucho. Porque aquel niño conseguiría todo el amor y la atención de sus amados padres, con tan solo nacer y respirar. Y él, que era el primero de la clase, sería desplazado fácilmente.

—_¿Qué acaso yo no les fui suficiente?_ —Pensaba el pequeño Giotto, ahorcando a Teddy con un brazo, y pasando su mano desocupada por sus rubios cabellos—. Dime, Teddy… —susurró el niño, a punto de caer en el llanto— ¿Tan mal niño soy, que mami y papi tienen que tener otro hijo?

Lloraba muy pocas veces al intentar buscar la perfección, pero este acontecimiento hizo que cada una de sus máscaras fueran incineradas, dejando ver al caprichoso y tierno niño que realmente era. Se cubrió, a sí mismo y a Teddy, de pies a cabeza con sus sábanas de superhéroes, y se hizo un ovillo, tratando de buscar ese calor que sentía que le faltaba. Después de llorar se sintió como una hoja que navega lentamente en un río, totalmente relajado al haber sacado toda la frustración que tenía dentro de su pequeño cuerpo. Sentía que después de haber llorado podría sobrellevar la situación, que las cosas no irían tan mal, y que había exagerado al ponerse de esa manera. Después de todo, ¿no dejarían de quererlo solo porque tendrán otro bebé, cierto?

* * *

El gran día había llegado. Iemitsu salió lo más rápido posible, llevando a su esposa en su camioneta. Nana y Iemitsu prefirieron no llevar a Giotto con ellos, pues podría asustarse con los gritos de dolor que profería la mujer. Decidieron que su abuelo lo llevaría hasta el hospital cuando lo fuera a cuidar. Y ahí se encontraba, sentando en la sala mientras esperaba a su abuelo, con Teddy en sus brazos.

—Ya llegué, Giotto kun

Escuchó la voz de un hombre mayor, así que se apresuró y lo fue a recibir con un cálido abrazo, para luego disculparse y hacer una típica reverencia japonesa. Solo estuvo esperando una hora a que el mayor llegara, pero esa hora le parecieron días. Los niños son algo impacientes.

—Bienvenido, abuelito Timoteo.

—¿Nos vamos? ¿Estás llevando alguna chaqueta? —preguntó el hombre, con una gran sonrisa al sentirse emocionado.

—Sí, llevo todo lo necesario en esta mochila —contestó el pequeño, señalando la mochila que tenía en su espalda—. También llevaré a Teddy.

—Bueno, vamos a ver a tu mamá y a tu hermanito —dijo Timoteo, mientras su chofer les habría la puerta de la limusina negra en la que viajarían.

—Su nombre es Tsunayoshi, abuelito —comentó Giotto, dejando de sonreír por unos breves segundos, para intentar mirar a través de la luna polarizada.

—Tsunayoshi y Giotto… —dijo su abuelo, gustándole como sonaban los dos nombres—. Soy el abuelo más afortunado del mundo.

El niño no contestó lo dicho por su abuelo, solo pegó a Teddy contra su cuerpo, y cerró los ojos, esperando que la llegada de ese nuevo niño no perjudicara su vida. Llegaron en veinte minutos al hospital de Namimori. Y al entrar y recorrer los pasillos, Giotto pudo notar, con orgullo, que todas las miradas se clavaban en él. Llegaron a la habitación en donde se encontraban Nana y Iemitsu, y lo que el pequeño Giotto vio, lo dejó congelado por unos segundos.

Pudo presenciar la escena familiar perfecta. Nana y Iemetsu se mostraban felices al tener a su hijo menor tan cerca de ellos. Y el bebé, que al parecer no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba, era lo más tierno que había visto en su corta vida.

—¡Felicitaciones! —dijo Timoteo, casi eufórico al ver al par de tortolitos con su hijo menor.

—Gracias, Timoteo san —contestó Nana, con claro cansancio, pero al ver a su pequeño Giotto, cambió totalmente su semblante, y le dedicó la sonrisa más dulce que Giotto había presenciado en su vida—. Gio kun, ven. Él es Tsunayoshi, tu hermanito menor.

Giotto se acercó, apretando más a Teddy sin darse cuenta. Los pasos que daba le parecían muy lentos, era como caminar en el agua. Finalmente llegó y asomó su cabecita para poder ver mejor al recién nacido. Menos mal que ya lo habían limpiado, porque si lo hubiera visto lleno de sangre, tal vez el pobre Giotto se hubiera traumado. El pequeño Tsunayoshi se parecía mucho a él, excepto por el cabello y los ojos.

Su hermanito menor le tomó uno de los dedos que Giotto aproximaba hacia él, y lo miró como si fuera la cosa más asombrosa del mundo. Nana al ver la escena, sonrió antes de quedarse dormida. La enfermera llegó y cargó al niño, sorprendiendo a Giotto, y dijo que podrían llevárselo al anochecer, a la misma hora en la que le darían de alta a Nana.

El pequeño Giotto se sentía muy confundido. Seguía sin querer al recién nacido, pero también sintió un sentimiento muy extraño en su pecho. Desde ese momento se dio cuenta que aquel pequeño niño, le daría muchos dolores de cabeza.

* * *

¡Eso fue todo!

Bueno, este es solo el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Merezco reviews?


	2. Lo más importante

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí les traigo un segundo capítulo de este fic. ¡Ah, verdad! No lo aclaré en el anterior capítulo, porque…bueno, se me pasó. Este fic es yaoi incest (G27), con participación de otras parejas.

Mil disculpas si no subí el capítulo antes, pero me enfermé, y el doctor dijo que no debía estresarme… Me quitaron la computadora. ¡Como si me estresara usando la computadora!

"Viaje Inesperado" será subido mañana o pasado mañana. Mil disculpas a los que me siguen…

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes son de Akira amano.

* * *

No necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para recordar lo que estaba anotado en su cuaderno de apuntes. Después de todo, no era tan difícil aprender sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial. Ya tenía doce años, y debía admitir que había madurado un poco. Era popular en la escuela, no le importaba mucho eso, pero ser popular le permitía pasar buenos momentos con todos sus compañeros.

—Ya me aburrí —susurró Giotto, después de haber estado leyendo un poco de historia universal por casi una hora.

Guardó su cuaderno en su mochila, y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina. Una nota lo esperaba sobre la mesa, con la bonita caligrafía de su mamá en ella.

—"Gio kun, he salido a visitar a tu tía Misaki. Preparé galletas. Cómelas con Tsu kun" —leyó lentamente, para luego empezar a buscar las galletas—. Espero que sean con chispas de chocolate.

Después de buscarlas por un lapso de treinta segundos, las encontró en el horno. Sonrió satisfecho al ver que, efectivamente, tenían chispas de chocolate. Las puso en un plato, y subió las escaleras, rumbo al cuarto de su hermano menor. No tocó la puerta, nunca lo hacía. Era una pésima costumbre que no podía quitarse por más que quisiera. Al entrar, vio a su hermanito tomando una siesta, completamente envuelto en sus sábanas.

—¿Lo despierto o no? — dijo en voz alta. Llevó una mano a una de las galletas y la tocó. Todavía estaba tibia, era mejor que se las comieran en ese momento, ya que después no serían igual de deliciosas. Se sentó en la cama de Tsuna, y lo empezó a sacudir suavemente.

El niño de cinco años se quejó por un momento al ser sacado del mundo de los sueños, pero al ver a su hermano mayor a su costado, mantuvo la calma. Giotto no dijo palabra alguna, solo señaló el plato con galletas y lo acercó a su hermano menor, para que pudiera comerlas también.

—¡Está deliciosa! —dijo Tsuna, tras haber comido su primera galleta.

—Mamá quería que las comiéramos juntos —explicó el rubio, mirando detenidamente a su hermanito. Siempre lo hacía, observar a su hermanito era una de sus actividades favoritas—. Te desperté porque aún están tibias, ¿hice bien?

—¡Sí! —contestó un enérgico Tsuna, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Su hermano y él no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos; así que, cualquier cosa que hicieran juntos, aunque fuera comer galletas, era muy apreciada por el castaño.

Giotto no lo entendía. ¿Por qué se emocionaba por comer unas galletas? Es decir, estaban deliciosas, pero de ahí a lucir tan feliz… Simplemente no lograba comprenderlo, pero por eso le fascinaba. No entendía cómo era el favorito de sus padres, así como tampoco entendió cómo logró, aunque Giotto no quisiera admitirlo, que lo necesitara tanto.

—Giotto… —dijo el niño, con las mejillas más rojas que antes—, ¿te quedarías a dormir conmigo?

—¿Te refieres a tomar una siesta? —preguntó Giotto, sin entender si se refería a dormir por una o dos horas, o dormir durante toda la noche con él.

—Yo…

—Muévete.

—¿Qué?

—Muévete. No podré dormir contigo si no te mueves.

Tsuna obedeció, dejando que su hermano se recostara a su lado. Giotto los envolvió entre las sábanas, y lo acercó más a su cuerpo para sentir su calor. No solía darle muchas muestras de afecto, pero eso no significaba que lo odiara. Le tenía un poco de resentimiento por haberse vuelto el favorito a través de torpezas, pero no lo odiaba. No podría odiarlo, ni aunque quisiera; y ciertamente, no quería.

—Te quiero mucho, Giotto —susurró el niño, enterrando su rostro en el cálido pecho de su hermano.

Giotto no le respondió, solo lo abrazó, y lo besó en la frente. Su hermanito era cálido. No había sentido nada más reconfortante que tenerlo cerca. Tsuna era ese "calor" que había estado buscando cuando era un niño. No había persona en la tierra que lo admirara más que Tsuna, y con eso le bastaba. No le importaba que los demás lo observaran, o trataran de imitarlo. Si era alguien grande e importante para Tsuna, estaba más que satisfecho.

—Yo también te quiero… —contestó Giotto en un susurro, antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Caminaba junto con G y Asari hacia su casa, estaba algo distraído pensando en las galletas que había comido con su hermanito el día anterior. Debían hacer un trabajo aburrido sobre el sistema solar, la típica maqueta con los planetas. El día en la escuela fue bastante normal. Habló con todos, bromeó con todos, rió con todos, hizo lo que todo chico popular hace. G y Asari eran sus mejores amigos, se conocieron desde que tenían cuatro años, así que había mucha confianza entre ellos. Aprovechando que Giotto estaba distraído, G lo empujó hacia un costado, y el rubio terminó empujando a Asari.

—Lo siento mucho, Asari —decía Giotto, ayudando a su amigo a levantarse—. Parece que alguien sigue teniendo cinco años.

—No te preocupes, Giotto. Ya sabemos como es G —contestó Asari, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No me traten como a un niño —se quejó G, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Deja de comportarte como uno —soltó Giotto, dirigiendo la mirada a la puerta de su casa.

Entraron, y se encontraron con Nana, Iemitsu y Tsuna sentados en la mesa. No habían probado bocado alguno, al parecer estaban a esperando a que Giotto llegara de la escuela.

—Bienvenido —dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, al ver entrar al rubio.

—Estoy en casa.

—Disculpen la intromisión —dijeron G y Asari, al unísono.

—Lo siento, no voy a comer, debo hacer un proyecto con los chicos, y prefiero acabarlo de una vez —sentenció Giotto, subiendo al segundo piso, seguido de sus amigos.

—¡Les llevaré bocadillos! —gritó Nana, para que la pudieran escuchar.

—¡Yo se los llevaré! —dijo Tsuna, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Muy bien! , pero ahora come. Debes comer para ser un niño fuerte y sano —le dijo Nana, dándole un pequeño toque en la nariz.

—Giotto se esfuerza demasiado. Me preocupa ese muchacho —soltó Iemitsu, con preocupación el rostro—.Gracias por la comida.

—Gracias por la comida —repitieron Nana y Tsuna, antes de empezar a comer.

* * *

Giotto se encontraba sentado en su silla giratoria, mientras jugaba con uno de los planetas. G y Asari se estaban haciendo algunos problemas con el orden en el que iban los planetas, y al ver que el rubio solo jugaba, G perdió la compostura.

—¡Giotto! ¿¡Quieres venir y ayudarnos con esto!? ¡No es tan fácil como parece!

—Tranquilo, G. No es necesario levantar la voz —decía Asari, tratando de calmar a su amigo pelirrojo.

—No, no está bien, Asari. Lo siento, estaba distraído —dijo Giotto, sentándose al lado de sus amigos—.Bueno… El planeta que pintamos de rosado va segundo, no cuarto. Cuarto va Marte. El que le sigue es Júpiter, el más grande. Le sigue Saturno…

—¡Ya ves no era tan difícil! —le dijo, entre risas, Asari a G.

—Sí, sí. Ve pegando los planetas, Giotto —contestó G, algo molesto con el rubio.

Giotto empezó a pegar las esferas en donde correspondían. Al finalizar el proyecto, se suponía que Asari se llevaría los planetas para embellecerlos, pero como habían acabado temprano, decidieron descansar una hora. Estuvieron tirados en el piso por unos veinte minutos sin hacer ni un solo ruido, disfrutando de las presencias de los otros. Giotto podría quedarse con esa hermosa sensación de tranquilidad, pero algo aún más hermoso tocó su puerta.

—Giotto, mamá me mandó con algunos pasteles para ustedes… ¿Puedo pasar?

Una suave voz se dejó escuchar, logrando que Giotto se parara como un resorte, solo para decirle "Pasa". Asari y G miraron sorprendidos la reacción de su amigo, pero no dijeron nada, ya sabían lo extraño que era Giotto con su hermanito. Tsuna entró a la habitación con una bandeja llena pasteles. Era imposible que pudieran comerse todo eso, pero así era su mamá. Giotto tomó la bandeja por Tsuna al creer que sería muy pesada para él, y la dejó en su mesa de centro. El pequeño castaño miró con confusión y emoción el proyecto que había hecho su hermano, sin entender que eran todas esas bonitas pelotitas.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Giotto, tendiéndole un plato con un pastel de fresas.

Tsuna lo tomó y se sentó a su costado, algo avergonzado por interrumpir el momento que estaban pasando los mayores minutos antes. Giotto notó la incomodidad de Tsuna, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue posar una mano sobre los cabellos castaños de su hermano, logrando sorprender al menor.

—¿Eres amigo de Takeshi, Tsuna? —preguntó Asari, tratando de aliviar la incomodidad del pequeño.

—Sí-sí…

—¿Conoces a Hayato? —Esta vez preguntó G.

—Sí… somos amigos. Jugamos mucho y siempre me ayudan con todo —contestó el menor.

—No me habías dicho que Hayato y Takeshi eran tus amigos, Tsuna.

—Es que… nunca me preguntas nada —dijo Tsuna, con la mirada triste.

Giotto se sintió un poco culpable, después de todo, no trataba tan bien a Tsuna. La mayor parte del tiempo lo ignoraba, no quería ignorarlo… ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¡Ah, sí!, por esa tonta rivalidad que Giotto creó. Los cuatro quedaron en silencio. Silencio que podía ser justificado, ya que tenían sus bocas ocupadas al comer pastel.

—Bueno… creo que nos vamos —dijo G, después de haber devorado su trozo de pastel—. ¿Nos vamos, Loco de la música?

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Muchas gracias por todo, Giotto y Tsuna! Mañana llevaré el proyecto terminado —soltó Asari, poniéndose de pie, y saliendo de la habitación.

—Los acompañaré hasta la…

—No —lo interrumpió G—, tú tienes algo que solucionar.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, Giotto. No nos perderemos en el camino —dijo Asari.

—Como quieran…

Ambos bajaron al primer piso, se despidieron de Nana, ya que era la única que estaba en la sala, y se fueron. Giotto y Tsuna se quedaron en completo e incómodo silencio. El pobre castaño se sentía muy nervioso al ser observado por su hermano, pero… no quería que dejara de mirarlo. Por su parte, Giotto no sabía que decirle; tal vez un "Lamento no prestarte la atención que requieres" o "Discúlpame por ser el peor hermano del mundo", cualquiera de esas dos frases no podían salir de los labios del rubio. Giotto Sawada seguía siendo muy orgulloso.

—Yo-yo… lamento haberte molestado. No-no volveré a molestarte cuando estés con tus amigos —Tsuna se levantó y se fue, sin dejarle tiempo a Giotto de responderle.

Giotto se quedó pasmado. Todo ocurrió tan rápido, que ni siquiera le dio tiempo para procesarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta que Tsuna ya se había ido, salió de su habitación y recorrió el pasillo para buscarlo y hablar con él, no tuvo que buscarlo mucho. Tsuna estaba arrodillado en el suelo, se había caído al tropezarse con sus propios pies, y su rodilla empezó a sangrar. Giotto pudo escuchar los suaves gemidos de dolor que daba su hermano, para que no supieran que se había caído. Lo tomó en sus brazos, y como Tsuna era muy ligero, lo cargó hasta la habitación del menor.

—No te preocupes…

—No digas nada. De todas maneras te llevaré cargado hasta tu cama.

Giotto depositó a su hermano sobre su cama, para luego ir hasta su habitación y buscar agua oxigenada, algodón y una tirita. Encontró todo lo que necesitaba y regresó al cuarto de su hermano, el cual se encontraba sobándose los ojos.

—Ya no llores…

—Siem-siempre soy una molestia para ti —dijo el niño, tratando de no atorarse con su propio llanto—. Trato de no ser una carga, pe-pero siempre termino molestándote…

—Deja de decir eso —dijo Giotto, alzando un poco la voz. ¿Acaso él le había dicho que su presencia le resultaba molesta?, ¿acaso alguna vez le dijo que le molestaba ayudarlo?, no, nunca le dijo eso—. Tú no eres una molestia para mí, Tsuna. Tú…

Tsuna esperó expectante lo que su hermano le iba a decir, pero al ver que le costaba decirlo, decidió dejarlo pasar. Agarró el agua oxigenada y el algodón, y se curó su propia herida, se había caído tantas veces, que no necesitaba que otra persona lo hiciera por él. Cuando terminó de limpiarse la herida, Giotto le quitó el algodón húmedo, y le colocó la tirita sobre la zona afectada. Solo era un rasguño, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Giotto acomodó a Tsuna en su cama, y lo abrigó para que no sintiera frío, le dio un beso en la frente, y estuvo a punto de irse, pero lo pensó mejor. Tsuna miró con sorpresa como su hermano se subía a su cama, se cubría con sus sábanas, y lo abrazaba fuertemente. Estar tan cerca de una persona lo hubiera asqueado e incomodado, pero Tsuna era Tsuna, él no era cualquier persona. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo, el olor dulce de su cabello, lo adorable de su rostro… todo eso hacía que estar muy cerca de Tsuna, fuera lo más placentero del mundo. ¡Muchísimo mejor que jugar tres horas de su videojuego favorito!

—¿Te quedarás toda la noche? —preguntó Tsuna, con algo de miedo al escuchar un "no".

—Toda la noche —repitió el rubio. Acercó su rostro al cabello de su hermano y depositó pequeños besos en la cabellera castaña de su hermanito, para darle un último beso en la mejilla—. Tú no eres una molestia, Tsuna. Para mí…, tú eres lo más importante.

* * *

¡Llegaron hasta aquí! Lo han hecho bien…

Tal vez, en capítulos más avanzados, le agregue lemon. Tal vez, solo tal vez. No soy muy buena con el lemon, así que no sé…

¿Creen que este capítulo merece reviews? Y hablando de reviews, agradeceré a los que me dejaron en el capítulo pasado:

MyaBL26 : ¡Gracias por leer! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hizo tu comentario! Espero que te guste este capítulo. *Tsuna es super tierno.

Amudoki : ¡Gracias por leer! Lamento haberme demorado, aquí te dejo el capítulo dos. Espero que te guste.

Nate-Awesome-Kirkland : ¡Gracias por leer! Mmmm "intriga", eso es bueno. Espero que también te guste este capítulo. Me esforzaré aún más con el siguiente.

AgathaxB : ¡Gracias por leer! Este capítulo tiene un poco de G27… no mucho porque Tsu es solo un pequeño niño de cinco años, y no me gusta mucho el yaoi con shota. ¡Pero no te impacientes! Tu yaoi llegará. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

Sheijo : ¡Gracias por leer! Síp, será incestuosa yaoística (?). No te preocupes, Giotto madurará. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

KHR :¡Gracias por leer! ¡Lamento haberte dejado sin saber que es lo que pasará por un tiempo! Debí haber actualizado antes…

Anne : ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Ni te imaginas todas las que tendrá que pasar Giotto! ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo!

Piffle Priincess :¡ Gracias por leer! Pues… Giotto seguirá siendo algo orgulloso…Pobre Tsuna. ¡Lamento haberme demorado en actualizar!

Niknok19 : ¡Gracias por leer! ¿Tú crees? ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! , todos los reviews que me dejan me hacen muy feliz.

¡Gracias por leer!

En caso de que no nos veamos: Buenos días, buenas tardes, y buenas noches —The Truman Show.


	3. Te extraño

¡Hola a todos!

Se suponía que no debía tocar la computadora hasta el lunes, pero como ya estoy bien… ¡A subir capítulo nuevo! Quiero agradecerle a mi prima por subir el capítulo de "Viaje Inesperado" por mí, sé que se esforzó mucho para buscar el archivo, y aún más en subirlo. Deben admitir que al principio, subir cosas en esta página, es algo complicado.

Bueno, ya no les quiero quitar tiempo valioso de lectura…

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes son de Akira Amano.

* * *

No fue lo más sabio que hizo en su vida, pero tampoco se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. ¿Qué pasó? Un ataque de celos.

Giotto Sawada, de diecisiete años de edad, tenía una vida algo agitada. Como muchos recordarán, él es nieto de Timoteo Vongola, dueño de una de las compañías más conocidas en Italia; Vongola. Timoteo nunca obligó a sus hijos a que aceptaran tomar las riendas de su empresa, y ya que ninguno de ellos estaba muy interesado en asumir tal responsabilidad, el cargo como sucesor de Timoteo cayó en su nieto mayor.

Desde que era un niño de cinco años, le habían dicho que si se esforzaba podría ser el sucesor de su abuelo. Esa era una de las tantas razones por la que se esforzaba al máximo en todo lo que hacía. Cuando nació su hermano todo cambió. La culpa lo mataba. ¿Y si Tsunayoshi también quería ser el sucesor de su abuelo? Giotto no creía que fuera muy justo quedarse con el puesto, sin saber lo que quería su hermano.

Desde su cumpleaños número décimo séptimo, Coyote, la mano derecha de su abuelo, le empezó a dar clases particulares. Entre esas clases particulares y el instituto, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para él, ni para pasar un momento de calidad con su hermano.

Tsunayoshi era la persona más importante para él. Su hermanito era dulce, inocente, hermoso, y empeñoso, no pudo haber pedido un hermano menor mejor que Tsuna. Para Giotto, Tsuna era perfecto a su manera. El problema era que no solo él había notado la perfección de su hermanito. Su tío de diecisiete años, Reborn, acosaba a Tsuna todo el tiempo.

¡Era como una mosca! Nunca se iba. A veces no sabía si lo hacía porque quería molestarlo o porque realmente le gustara su hermano menor de diez años. Si era lo primero, le partiría la cara,y si resultaba ser lo segundo… le partiría la cara. Reborn también estudiaba en el instituto Namimori, y una de sus actividades favoritas era fastidiar a su sobrino mayor.

—Giotto —lo llamó el hermano de su papá—, hoy iré a tu casa para pasar tiempo con Tsuna, ¿no te molesta, no?

El rubio, que en ese momento estaba acompañado de Asari, apretó los puños en un intento desesperado por tranquilizarse.

—No te emociones Reborn, recuerda que Tsunayoshi es un niño. No seas pedófilo —contestó Giotto con veneno en la voz.

—Ese niño es muy lindo, pero es muy pequeño, Giotto. No tergiverses las cosas con tu mente pervertida—Reborn observaba, muy complacido, como el amigo de Giotto trataba de calmarlo en vano. Eso le fascinaba, quería verlo estallar—. Sin embargo, en algún momento ya no será un niño, y yo podré…

Un fuerte golpe en la cara no le permitió terminar de hablar. De nada sirvieron los "No le hagas caso, Giotto" y los "Solo lo hace para provocarte" de Asari. Un golpe no fue suficiente. Agarró a Reborn de la camisa y lo golpeó repetidas veces en el rostro, solo paró cuando un hilillo de sangre resbaló de los labios de su tío. Reborn aprovechó ese segundo de distracción para propinarle una patada en el estómago, logrando que su sobrino se arrodillara.

—Vaya, al parecer no estás de humor como para soportar una pequeña bromita —decía Reborn, mientras se limpiaba la sangre del rostro—. Esas clases particulares te están haciendo mal. Es por eso que yo no quise heredar Vongola. Representa mucho trabajo.

—No te metas con Tsunayoshi, Reborn —le amenazó Giotto, poniéndose de pie a pesar del dolor—. Sé perfectamente como eres.

—No le haré nada… por ahora.

Después de decir eso, Reborn se fue, sin darle oportunidad de réplica a su sobrino. Asari se acercó a su amigo y le ofreció su hombro para que pudiera apoyarse, pero el rubio le dijo que ya se le estaba pasando el dolor. Caminó acompañado de su amigo hasta el hotel en donde se hospedaba su tutor. Asari le preguntó una vez más si estaba bien, y al recibir un "sí" por respuesta, se fue algo más tranquilo. Saludó al portero y tomó el ascensor hasta el piso siete. Recorrió los pasillos de ese elegante hotel hasta llegar a la flamante habitación de Coyote Nougat, la mano derecha del jefe Vongola.

—Giotto, llegas tarde —fue lo dicho por el hombre de mayor edad, al ver al rubio entrando a la habitación.

—Sí, tuve un molesto percance.

—Bueno, espero que no pase seguido. Ahora toma asiento frente a mí —ordenó Coyote, señalando uno de los elegantes sillones de cuero—. Hoy dedicaremos todo el día al italiano.

Giotto se sentó en donde le habían indicado, y tomó el libro que estaba sobre la mesa de centro. Coyote tomó una grabadora de voz y la colocó sobre la mesita frente a él.

—Has tenido algunas clases de italiano, y has aprendido extraordinariamente rápido. Quiero que me demuestres que tan bien puedes pronunciar el idioma. Lee las cinco primeras páginas de ese libro.

Giotto abrió el libro y empezó con su lectura. Solo le habían bastado esas pocas clases de ese idioma para aprenderlo. No era muy difícil, o al menos no para él. Era como si llevara el idioma en la sangre. Leyó con fluidez y entendiendo cada palabra que pronunciaba. A veces él mismo se sorprendía de su capacidad para aprender, llegando a creer que realmente era un genio.

—Perfecto. No puedo creer tu gran avance.

—Gracias, Coyote san.

—Sigue leyendo el libro por las próximas tres horas, y si hay algo que no entiendas, avísame.

Regresó sus ojos a la lectura sin decir palabra alguna, pero esta vez no se concentró ni un poco en lo que leía. Su cabeza solo podía pensar en su lindo hermanito y en el estúpido de Reborn. Se desesperó al percatarse que Reborn estaba en su casa, enseñándole inglés a su hermano.

—Esto es un desastre… —susurró.

—¿Qué decías, Giotto?

—Nada, no dije nada, Coyote san.

Permaneció en silencio hasta que sin darse cuenta, ya había terminado de leer. Cerró el libro sin haber prestado atención a nada de lo leído.

—¿Qué te pareció Giovanni Boccaccio? —preguntó Coyote, dejando a un lado su propio libro.

—Muy bueno —contestó el rubio, esperando que no le preguntara sobre el libro, porque no había leído nada.

—Si ya terminaste de leer, puedes irte.

—Entonces, hasta el lunes, Coyote san —dicho esto, Giotto tomó sus cosas, y se apresuró a salir de aquel lujoso hotel para regresar a su acogedora casa.

Caminó a paso rápido, aunque lo que más quería hacer era tumbarse en cualquier rincón de aquella calle y dormir. Al casi correr por las calles, llegó a su casa en diez minutos.

—Estoy en casa —anunció Giotto, quitándose los zapatos.

—¡Bienvenido, Gio kun! —exclamó una contenta Nana.

—Bienvenido, hijo. ¿Cómo te fue con Coyote? —preguntó Iemitsu, bastante preocupado por la salud de su hijo. Iemitsu fue el primero en oponerse en que se decidiera que su hijo mayor heredaría Vongola siendo tan pequeño. Gracias a que Giotto creció con la idea de ser el mejor para liderar Vongola, para el hijo mayor de Iemitsu toda esa preparación era simplemente una etapa en su vida, al igual que heredar Vongola sería otra etapa.

—Muy bien, papá. Hoy solo me dediqué a leer un libro.

—Las ojeras que tienes no parecen decir que estés bien, hijo…

—Estoy muy bien, en serio. Solo necesito dormir un poco —Giotto fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja, para luego dirigirse al segundo piso.

—¡Giotto!, ¿te preparo algo de comer? —preguntó Nana, algo preocupada al creer que solo ingeriría jugo de naranja.

—Sí, gracias. Prepara cualquier cosa. Ahora tomaré un baño.

—¿Vas a ver a Tsu kun?

—¿Está con Reborn?

—Sí… —contestó la mujer.

—Entonces no. Ya lo veré en el desayuno.

—No sé por qué no te llevas bien con Reborn —le decía su padre, interrumpiendo su huida hacia una reconfortante tina con agua caliente—. Sé que tiene algunos problemas de actitud, pero en su interior se siente inferior.

Giotto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante lo dicho por su padre, pero trató de controlarse al ver las miradas llenas de confusión de sus progenitores.

—Ahora me vas a decir que Reborn tiene complejo de inferioridad. ¿Reborn? Creo que no hablamos de la misma persona.

—No lo juzgues tan rápido, Gio kun —le reprochó su madre—. Hoy Reborn vino con muchas heridas en la cara, y es un excelente tutor para Tsuna. No debes juzgar a un libro por su portada.

—Mamá, de verdad deseo dormir temprano —Giotto quiso que lo que dijo sonara a súplica, pero sonó más a "Ya no quiero seguir hablando de esa persona".

—Bueno, te prepararé algo de comer.

—Gracias.

Giotto no quería seguir hablando de Reborn, y menos al saber que estaba en el cuarto de su hermanito, quizás abrazándolo y pegándosele como un parásito. ¡Su hermanito tenía solo diez años! ¿¡Cómo Reborn se atrevía a pretenderlo!?; sin embargo, no solo le molestaba eso. Pensar que él también se llevaba siete años con Tsunayoshi y que su hermanito solo tenía diez años, por algún extraño motivo lo hacía sentir una opresión muy grande en el pecho.

Llegó hasta su habitación, sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia el cuarto de su hermano menor. No quería ver, ni escuchar, ni hacer nada, solo dejarse llevar en un baño con agua caliente. Después de diez minutos de tortuosa espera, el rubio se metió a la tan ansiada tina, disfrutando cuando cada poro de su cuerpo hacía contacto con el agua. La sensación de tranquilidad parecía abrazarlo, limitándolo en sus movimientos y en sus ganas de hacer cosas. Solo quería quedarse allí por el resto de su vida, volverse una pasa y ser feliz.

Tan absorto estaba en sus deseos de estar arrugado por las ganas de seguir en el agua, que no se dio cuenta de los suaves golpes que la puerta de su habitación había sufrido. Aunque, siendo sinceros, si no hubiera estado distraído tampoco hubiera escuchado el llamado del intruso. Los golpes en la puerta fueron tan suaves y débiles, que solo si estabas completamente enfocado en escuchar ese sonido los hubieras percibido.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó, tratando que el agua se lleve todos sus problemas: Reborn, Vongola y la falta de tiempo con Tsuna. Lo extrañaba más de lo que se atrevía a admitir. Cada vez que decía "Lo veré en el desayuno" nunca lo hacía, Giotto solía levantarse más temprano para llegar rápido al instituto y poder terminar la tarea que no hizo por sus clases particulares, así que nunca hablaba con Tsuna en las mañanas, ni siquiera lo veía. Se había vuelto demasiado dependiente de ese niño; no soportaba no verlo ni poder acariciar su suave cabellera castaña, ni pasar las manos por el rostro de su hermanito, ya no podía abrazarlo tiernamente ni besarle en la frente. Lo necesitaba, tal vez demasiado. Tanto lo extrañaba, que le pareció escuchar su voz, llamándolo. Solo le decía "Giotto" una y otra vez, pero poder escuchar su voz, al menos en su mente, lo dejaba completamente feliz.

El pequeño de diez años lo llamaba mientras esperaba pacientemente frente a la tina, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Hubiera pensado que estaba muerto si no hubiera sido porque el rubio sonrió levemente. Llevó su mano hasta el hombro de su hermano mayor y lo tocó sin poner mucha fuerza, con algo de temor por despertarlo. No lo había visto en una semana. Su hermano seguía siendo muy grande para él, casi inalcanzable. A principios de ese año, Tsunayoshi se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por su hermano mayor no era solo cariño, era amor. No sabía que tipo de amor era, pero sabía que Giotto era la persona más importante en su vida y que no podría ser feliz si su hermano mayor no estaba a su lado. Extrañaba sus abrazos cálidos y el olor de su perfume, cada roce, cada caricia era extrañada por el pequeño castaño.

—¿Tsunayoshi? —Giotto se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien lo había tocado, pensó que era un fantasma y estuvo muy cerca de soltar un grito no muy varonil, pero en vez de eso, prefirió abrir los ojos y ver al fantasma que quería asesinarlo antes de gritar. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su hermanito de pie a su costado. Parecía asustado o conmocionado, Giotto no supo interpretar muy bien la expresión de su hermano, también lucía emocionado, o tal vez las tres cosas— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… —Tsuna se dio cuenta que no estaba diciendo nada, así que se limitó a bajar la mirada y hablar sin mirar a los ojos de su hermano—Yo te extrañaba.

Giotto sintió que la felicidad lo inundaba en ese momento. Felicidad que fue inmediatamente reemplazada por la culpa al darse cuenta que no había hablado con su hermano en una semana. Se sintió egoísta, muy egoísta. Tsunayoshi empezó a llorar, dejando salir toda la tristeza que había sentido durante toda la semana que no había hablado con su hermano, pensando que había hecho algo malo, pensando que quizás su hermano estaba molesto con él.

—No… no llores —Giotto atrajo a Tsunayoshi hacia su pecho, sin salir de la tina. La culpa cada vez se hacía más grande. Ver llorar a su hermanito fue la gota que derramó el vaso—. Lo siento mucho, fui muy egoísta. No pensé en ti. Tú no has hecho nada malo.

—Perdóname, Giotto. Por un momento olvidé todas tus responsabilidades, y pensé que me estabas evadiendo —decía el niño, apoyando su rostro en el torso desnudo y mojado de su hermano.

—Tsuna… —el rubio no siguió hablando al sentir algo extraño en su cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica. Alejó a Tsuna de él y le levantó el rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos—, espérame en mi habitación. Voy a salir de la tina para poder conversar mejor.

Giotto le tendió a Tsuna una toalla de mano, mientras le pedía disculpas por haberle mojado el rostro y la ropa. Cuando su hermanito salió del baño, Giotto se apresuró en salir de su relajante baño de agua caliente, se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se colocó otra más pequeña sobre su cabello. Al salir, se encontró con su hermanito con los ojos tapados por sus propias manos. Al ver eso, se apresuró en cambiarse y secarse.

—Ya puedes bajar tus manos.

Tsuna bajó sus manos de su rostro y sonrió al ver que el rubio ya se había secado el cabello y metido en su cama, dejando un espacio para que él pudiera echarse a su lado. Giotto lo abrazó al sentirlo a su lado, había extrañado demasiado esa calidez que desprendía su hermano, pero no era solo por la "calidez" que lo abrazaba, lo hacía porque se sentía bien teniéndolo entre sus brazos. Abrazándolo sentía que era suyo, y que nadie más podría arrebatárselo. Tsuna pegó su rostro contra el pecho de su hermano mayor, llenado su interior con la fragancia de los jabones de baño.

—Tsuna —lo llamó Giotto, recordando que quería hablar con el pequeño—, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Yo estaba muy ocupado con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer…

—Por eso te piso perdón, no pensé en las responsabilidades que tiene que asumir el futuro líder de la compañía —le interrumpió el castaño, hundiendo aún más su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

—Es cierto que estaba muy ocupado, pero tenía algo de tiempo para verte. Si no lo hacía era porque estaba celoso.

—¿Celoso?

—No me llevo muy bien con Reborn, Tsuna —suspiró antes de continuar—. Él es tu tutor, pasa más tiempo contigo que yo. Yo quería poder enseñarte y ayudarte en todo lo que necesitaras, pero al parecer Reborn tiene mucho más tiempo libre.

—A mí también me gustaría que tú fueras mi tutor. Reborn reniega mucho y siempre quiere abrazarme.

Giotto levantó una ceja al escuchar de la boca de su hermanito que Reborn intentaba abrazarlo. No le sorprendía porque sabía que Reborn era un acosador, pero no pudo evitar molestarse un poco.

—Felicitaciones por tu cien en Álgebra. Mamá me lo mostró ayer —comentó el rubio, besando la frente de su hermano.

Tsuna sonrió al ser felicitado por su hermano, y sintió la necesidad de pegarse más a su cuerpo. Quería más calor, sentirlo más cerca, abrazarlo más fuerte para evitar que se vaya. El pequeño de diez años depositó su faz en la clavícula de su hermano mayor, tratando de encontrar ese calor extra que anhelaba. Por su parte, Giotto volvió a sentir esa descarga eléctrica cuando sintió los labios de Tsuna sobre su piel, no se lo esperaba, pero sabía a la perfección que el pequeño no tenía malicia alguna.

—Te quiero mucho, Giotto —susurró el pequeño, cerrando los ojos lentamente. Sintiéndose totalmente feliz al estar a lado de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

—Yo también te quiero mucho —Giotto rodeó protectoramente sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su hermano, atrayéndolo más hacia él, gustándole cada vez más la sensación de tenerlo cerca.

* * *

Habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que Giotto había subido para darse un baño. Nana ya estaba algo preocupada pensando que se pudo haber ahogado en la tina. Lo único que la mantenía tranquila era tener a Reborn al lado. ¿Por qué?, porque Tsunayoshi le dijo que iría a la cocina por algo de comer, pero si el castaño no estaba allí, lo más seguro era que estuviera con su hermano mayor. Solo para despejarse las dudas, subió a la habitación de su hijo mayor y al tocar y no recibir respuesta, abrió la puerta. La escena que vio la dejó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Hacía una semana que sus hijos no cruzaban palabras, pero ella sabía que ambos se extrañaban. Sus dos hijos se habían vuelto extremadamente dependientes del otro.

—Nana, mi amor, Reborn sigue esperando —le dijo Iemitsu, algo apenado por dejar esperando mucho tiempo a su hermano.

—Dile que puede irse, cariño. Tendremos que pagarle extra por quedarse más tiempo —comentó Nana, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Giotto y Tsuna están juntos en este momento, y no quiero arruinar los pocos momentos que pueden pasar juntos. Recuerda que ellos no se separaban. ¡Imagina lo difícil que ha sido esta semana para ellos!

—Entiendo…, le diré a Reborn que se vaya.

* * *

No sabía muy bien qué hora era, no podía ver nada por lo oscuro que estaba. No entendía como su hermano podía dormir en un cuarto tan tenebroso, sin un peluche de oso llamado Teddy para que te defienda. Tsuna sintió la necesidad de levantarse e ir corriendo a su habitación por Teddy, pero prefirió no bajarse de la cama porque hacía frío. Además, su hermano podía espantar mejor a los fantasmas que Teddy. Aprovechando que su hermano mayor estaba dormido, le dio un beso en la mejilla. ¡Ahí estaba! En el momento en el que lo besó, sintió ese calor que había estado buscando. Se acercó más, y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, depositó sus labios sobre los de su hermano mayor, solo para ser separados al instante. El pequeño Tsuna regresó su rostro sonrojado al pecho de su hermano e intentó dormir. Definitivamente, ese era el calor que estaba buscando.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Ya puedo usar la computadora de nuevo!, pero mañana empiezo la universidad… Sí, no todo es de color rosa en esta vida. Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo. ¿Merezco reviews? Júzguenlo ustedes mismos.

Ahora a agradecer reviews:

Amudoki: ¡Gracias por leer! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te gustó! Sí, los nenes crecen rápido xD. Es que esta historia, o al menos la trama principal, empezará a los 17 años de Tsuna. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

MeNoKurai : ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero no haberme demorado tanto con este capítulo! Aquí te dejo este cap, espero que te guste.

AgathaxB : ¡Gracias por leer! Sí, son muy tiernos, pero crecen muy rápido… Espero que te guste este capítulo. ¡En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Giotto ya va al instituto!

dany mtzucana:¡Gracias por leer! Sí, es una rivalidad que sienten muchos niños cuando tienen hermanos menores. Al parecer, Giotto ya superó muy bien esa rivalidad… ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que te guste este cap!

U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n : ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Me hace muy feliz saber que te gustó! ¡Espero que también este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Te dejo este cap aquí para que puedas leer la continuación.

G27 : ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo. Giotto estuvo celoso de Reborn, se me hizo muy divertido hacer esa parte. Aunque… no será la primera vez que Giotto sufra de celos por su lindo hermano.

Sheijo : ¡Gracias por leer! Tsuna no será un "genio" como Giotto, pero si sacará buenas notas si estudia y se esfuerza… como la mayoría de los mortales xD . ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo! Con este capítulo, Giotto sintió celos, pero no será la última vez que los sienta.

Niknok19: ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que también te guste este capítulo! Sí… creo que debí haberlo puesto en la sinopsis "Es un Giotto x Tsuna" o algo parecido, es que ando con la cabeza en otro lado, lo siento… ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo!, de verdad me alegra saber que esta historia está siendo leída.

Cuando Tsuna cumpla diecisiete años empezarán las cosas yaoísticas (?). Espero que les guste este capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	4. Cambios

¡Hola a todos!

Tuve un problema con mis fics. Si quieren saber un poco más sobre ese problema, vayan a mi perfil y léanlo porque no quiero utilizar un fanfic para explicarles mi tragedia. No es una tragedia, solo exagero.

Bueno regresando al fic, espero que les guste este capítulo. Cada vez más nos acercamos a los diecisiete de Tsuna.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! le pertenece a Akira Amano.

* * *

La vida universitaria le parecía muy divertida. Él no solía ir a fiestas, pero cuando estuvo en la universidad, salía un viernes a las cinco de la tarde para regresar un sábado a las dos de la tarde. Sus padres no le decían nada; al contrario, se encontraban felices al ver que su hijo mayor por fin salía a divertirse. Después de todo, en un par de años ya no tendría mucho tiempo para diversiones. Sawada Giotto se encontraba en su último año de universidad. Tenía que admitir que le asustaba un poco terminar aquella etapa, pues lo siguiente sería volverse jefe de Vongola. Eso lo aterraba. No sabía si sería capaz de liderar.

Era sábado por la noche y Giotto se había quedado estudiando en su casa en lugar de salir. La siguiente semana era la temida "semana de exámenes". Para Giotto lo que estudiaba seguía siendo sencillo. Nunca reprobó ni un solo curso, y con las clases intensivas de algunos amigos de su abuelo, todo lo que veía en la universidad no le resultaba tan difícil.

—Creo que dormiré temprano hoy —susurró Giotto, al ver que el reloj, sobre su escritorio, todavía no marcaba las once—. Aunque primero tomaré un baño.

Habían muy pocas cosas que realmente lo relajaban y lo hacían feliz. Una de ellas era una tina con agua caliente, siempre lograba que sus problemas desaparecieran. Se desnudó con rapidez, para apresurarse y sentir el agua caliente sobre su piel. Se enjabonó el cuerpo y lavó el cabello mientras pensaba en lo divertido que había sido la fiesta del día anterior. Cerró los ojos para relajarse por completo, y se durmió sin poder evitarlo.

Un molesto sonido hizo que abriera los ojos. Su celular sonaba y sonaba, pero Giotto no quería contestar. El aparato guardó silencio por un instante solo para empezar a sonar de nuevo. Giotto soltó un bufido, y con mucho pesar salió de la tina. Se colocó una toalla alrededor de las caderas, por simple costumbre ya que podría salir desnudo de su baño, y tomó el teléfono celular.

—Dos llamadas perdidas de Daemon —dijo Giotto para sí mismo, mientras salía de su baño.

El celular sonó de nuevo en su mano, así que contestó y lo puso en altavoz. Había visto a Daemon el día anterior en una fiesta organizada por Collonelo, el mejor amigo de Reborn. A diferencia de Reborn, Collonelo se llevaba muy bien con Giotto y con su grupo de amigos, así que los invitó a la fiesta que estaba organizando.

—¿Qué pasó Daemon? —preguntó Giotto, secándose el pecho.

—Nufufu, creí que estabas durmiendo Giotto.

—Eso hacía. Dime, ¿qué pasó?

—Quería decirte que espero que lo de ayer se vuelva a repetir —la voz de Daemon sonaba muy insinuante, pero parecía sentirse muy divertido con lo que estaba sucediendo—. ¿Qué dices lo repetimos esta noche?

—Creí que habías dicho que fue cosa de una sola noche —respondió el rubio, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Vaya, vaya, no sabía que te habías enamorado de mí por pasar la noche conmigo, Giotto.

—No soy un niño, Daemon —contestó Giotto, metiéndose a la cama solo con un bóxer puesto. Seguía sin ponerle mucha atención a lo que decía su amigo; realmente para Giotto, lo que pasó con Daemon fue cosa de una sola noche—. No creas que por tener sexo me voy a enamorar de ti, no seas ridículo.

—Nufufu, eso quería escuchar —Daemon calló por unos segundos para recordar que era lo que le había querido decir al rubio con su llamada, finalmente lo recordó—. ¡Ah, sí! Giotto, quería decirte que…

Daemon no pudo seguir hablando porque Giotto lo interrumpió con un "Luego te llamo". Y es que cuando Giotto se metió a su cama se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Tsuna estaba cubierto por muchas sábanas, como si fuera un capullo, y por eso no pudo percatarse de su presencia. Giotto suspiró al encontrarlo a su lado, no podía decir que estaba molesto con él, después de todo lo extrañaba, pero si le sorprendió porque hacía más de un año que no se dormían en la misma cama.

Giotto trató de acomodarse sin despertar a su hermano, pero con realizar un pequeño movimiento Tsuna terminó despertándose. El castaño lo veía con ojos tristes y rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Eso hizo que Giotto se alarmara. ¿Qué le había pasado?, ¿por qué lucía tan triste?

—Tsuna, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó un preocupado Giotto.

—Nada, solo me entró algo en el ojo —contestó el castaño, sobándose el ojo izquierdo.

Giotto admiró a su hermano por un momento, y se dio cuenta que cada vez se volvía más hermoso. Tsunayoshi seguía conservando esa frescura e inocencia que tenía desde pequeño, pero la adolescencia le había otorgado una imagen más adulta y atrayante. Por obvias razones, su hermano mayor no le creyó nada, pero no dijo más al respecto.

—¿Dormirás aquí esta noche?

Tsuna asintió y abrazó con fuerza a Giotto. No pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, así que aprovecharía hasta el último segundo al lado de su hermano mayor. Tsuna estaba apunto de cerrar los ojos, pero algo llamó su atención.

—¡Giotto, te ha picado un mosquito! —exclamó elcastaño, señalando una pequeña mancha roja en su cuello.

—¿Mosquito? —Giotto llevó una mano al lugar en donde Tsuna estaba señalando y recordó lo que Daemon había hecho a propósito—Ah, sí. Un molesto mosquito debió haberme picado ayer. No te preocupes, no me duele.

Tsuna no le hizo caso, y acercó sus labios hasta el cuello de su hermano, depositando un suave beso sobre aquella zona. Fue bajando hasta su pecho, besando sobre la piel que había sido marcada con anterioridad. Giotto sentía ligeros espasmos al sentir los labios de su hermano sobre su piel. Era delicioso sentirlo tan cerca.

—No te preocupes, Giotto. ¡Con esto seguro que te olvidarás en un segundo de aquel mosquito! —le dijo Tsuna, alzando levemente el rostro, para luego bajar hacia su vientre y besarlo sobre las supuestas marcas del insecto.

Giotto quería mandar todo a la mierda y besar a su hermanito con desesperación, pero no podía. El aliento de Tsuna sobre su piel hacía que su miembro amenazara con despertar, por eso Giotto separó, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad, a su hermano de él. Tsuna puso cara de pocos amigos por la interrupción pero no dijo nada, solo pegó su cuerpo al de su hermano, y le susurró un "Te amo".

Giotto tragó saliva al escuchar esa frase. No era la primera vez que sentía que quería hacerle cosas inapropiadas a su hermano menor, no era la primera vez que se sentía tan bien estando a su lado. El rubio sabía que no quería a su hermano con amor fraternal, lo que él sentía por Tsuna era un amor algo más pasional. Realmente lo amaba, y le frustraba mucho no poder tocarlo de la manera en la que deseaba hacerlo. Le molestaba no poder poseerlo como anhelaba.

—Yo también te amo —contestó Giotto, luchando con las ganas de hacer suyo a su hermano menor.

* * *

Después de haber desayunado en familia, Nana les preguntó si querían acompañarla a hacer compras. Giotto se negó alegando que tenía una película pendiente con Tsuna. Iemitsu no se salvó, y terminó acompañando a su esposa en lo que serían cinco horas de tortuoso sufrimiento.

—¿Qué película vamos a ver? —preguntó el rubio, revisando en una caja llena videos— Tenemos algunas cómicas por aquí, románticas, de fantasía…

—Quiero ver "El exorcista".

—¿Quieres ver una película de terror?, ¿estás seguro que no te asustarás? —Giotto levantó una ceja, sin poder creer que su hermano menor le pidiera ver aquella película que traumó a generaciones.

—¡Me gustan las películas de miedo! —contestó el castaño con una sonrisa.

Giotto sonrío al descubrir que compartía con su hermano el gusto por ese tipo de películas. Muchas veces salió con chicas que le decían que les daba asco la sangre, así que veían películas románticas. Para Giotto no había tortura más grande que ver películas románticas, bueno… tal vez, ir de compras con su mamá era peor que ver películas de amor. Puso la película y se sentó al lado de Tsuna. El castaño recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro Giotto, buscando la posición con mayor comodidad.

Bien, tenía que admitir que la película daba miedo, pero aun así era muy divertido. No le importaba los pequeños saltitos que, involuntariamente, daba su cuerpo. Estar muy cerca de Giotto era lo que realmente le gustaba. A Giotto era a quien él realmente amaba.

Giotto sintió que algo en la pierna le vibraba, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y contestó. Era Daemon otra vez. Se había olvidado por completo de llamarlo.

—Lo siento, no te llamé —decía Giotto sin poner el altavoz, porque si bien es cierto que Tsuna se había quedado dormido, podría despertarse en cualquier momento. Escuchó la voz de su amigo, y le contestó—. No, Daemon, no estoy emborrachándome hasta morir. Dime de una vez lo que quieras decirme.

Giotto escuchaba atentamente lo que decía su amigo, sin mostrar mucho interés. Lo que le decía Daemon no parecía llamar su atención. Tsuna abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre "Daemon" alias "Mosquito", pero se hizo el dormido, justo como en la noche anterior.

—No estoy interesado en vivir contigo. No quiero independizarme aún. Daemon, ¿para qué querría compartir un departamento contigo?

Tsuna escuchaba con horror lo que su hermano decía. El maldito Mosquito estaba tratando de convencer a su hermano mayor. Se removió e hizo como si se estuviera despertando para que su hermano terminara con la conversación.

—Mañana hablamos del tema. Ahora estoy ocupado —finalizó Giotto, besando a su hermano en la frente mientras este se despertaba—. Tsuna, te perdiste toda la película.

—Giotto, ¿te vas a ir de la casa? —preguntó Tsuna, mientras se aferraba al cuello de su hermano.

—No te pongas triste por eso, Tsuna. Ya le dije a Daemon que no estaba interesado. Eso te pasa por estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

—Pero yo sé que él te terminará convenciendo…

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

Tsuna no respondió, solo se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, queriendo dar por terminada la conversación. Giotto se levantó y lo siguió hasta su cuarto, esperando a que le respondiera. El castaño se sentó sobre su cama con las rodillas tocando su frente, tratando de ocultar su rostro del de su hermano.

—Dime…

Al no recibir respuesta, Giotto se acercó a Tsuna y le levantó el rostro con gentileza. El castaño estaba llorando, parecía realmente triste. Sintió que su corazón se sacudió al verlo así, no le gustaba verlo triste, simplemente no lo soportaba. Tsuna acercó su rostro al de su hermano, y depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios. Su cara estaba completamente roja, y sus ojos de color chocolate estaban brillando. ¡¿Cómo no alegrarse si logró, de cierta manera, demostrarle su amor?!

Giotto abrió los ojos al sentir el roce de labios. El tiempo del beso le pareció demasiado corto. El deseo dentro de él se hacía cada vez más grande, y estalló por completo al sentir nuevamente los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos. Simplemente no lo soportó, necesitaba más.

Tsuna sintió que empezaba a ser correspondido en el beso, y lo supo porque los labios de su hermano se movían armoniosamente junto a los suyos; pero de un momento a otro sintió algo húmedo rozar sus labios. Giotto sonrió levemente cuando Tsuna dejó que su lengua pasara, y lo tomó de la cintura para pegarlo más a su cuerpo. Sintió su cuerpo vibrar cuando la lengua del rubio pasó de su boca a su cuello, lamiendo y succionando, haciéndole sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

Las caricias y los besos no hacían más que aumentar su calentura, quería hacerle amor de una vez por todas, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Giotto abrió fuertemente los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía una mano en la erección de Tsuna y la lengua sobre uno de sus pezones. ¡No podía creer lo que había hecho!

—Gio-giotto… —Tsuna se veía muy excitado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy asustado. Amaba a su hermano, de eso no tenía dudas, pero no estaba muy seguro de tener sexo tan pronto.

Giotto se separó de su hermano cuando este pronunció su nombre, ¿cómo pudo hacerle algo así? Lo cargó en sus brazos y lo acomodó en su cama, cubriéndolo con las sábanas.

—Lo siento mucho, Tsuna —susurró Giotto, ante la mirada expectante de su hermano—. Realmente lo siento.

—Yo te amo, Giotto.

—Eres muy pequeño e inocente para hablar de amor, Tsuna —le respondió Giotto, con una pequeña y triste sonrisa en los labios—. Yo no soy tan bueno como tú crees, no soy perfecto ni admirable. Tú no me amas, Tsuna, solo me admiras porque crees que soy perfecto.

—¡Yo sé de lo que hablo! —exclamó Tsuna muy molesto.

—No te estoy juzgando, sé que no me amas. No te preocupes más pensando en esas cosas. Encontrarás a una chica bonita y te enamorarás de ella.

—¡Yo no quiero eso!

—Lamento haberte confundido, Tsuna. Todo es mi culpa —Giotto se acercó a Tsuna y lo besó en la coronilla a manera de despedida—. Te prometo que nunca más va a volver a ocurrir.

Sin darle tiempo a su hermano para que responda, Giotto salió de la habitación de Tsuna, bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa. Tsuna salió de su cama en un brinco al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, y bajó lo más rápido que su nerviosismo le pudo permitir, no lo vio. Giotto ya se había ido.

* * *

No recordó haber tenido una noche tan mala en toda su vida. Se levantó porque así se lo ordenó su despertador, se dio un baño y bajó a desayunar junto a sus padres. Lucía fatal, lo sabía, y lo confirmó cuando su madre le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

—Sí, solo no pude dormir.

—Tsu kun, si no te sientes bien puedes quedarte y dormir más tiempo —le dijo Nana, sentada en la mesa al lado de su esposo.

—No, no. Estoy bien.

—Tsuna, siéntate un segundo. Hay algo que debemos decirte —ordenó Iemitsu, aunque en su voz no había ni una pizca de tono autoritario.

Tsuna sonrió y se sentó en donde le ordenaron. Ya sabía lo que le iban a decir, los escuchó hablar en la madrugada. Exactamente a las tres de la mañana, la hora en la que Giotto se dignó a llamar.

—Tsu kun, Gio kun no va a vivir más con nosotros —Nana tomó la mano de su hijo para reconfortarlo, pero fue rechazada delicadamente.

—Nos llamó y dijo que había decidido independizarse. Aunque yo creo que tomó esa decisión de una manera muy apresurada, lo apoyo —comentó Iemitsu.

—Ya lo sabía. Está compartiendo departamento con Mosquito kun.

—¿Mosquito kun?

Tsuna no respondió, solo mantuvo esa sonrisa falsa y forzada. Aquella sonrisa que había estado practicando en la madrugada, para poder sonreír como siempre lo hacía. Se levantó de la mesa, y despidiéndose afectuosamente de sus padres, se fue corriendo a la escuela.

El sol le molestaba los ojos y el viento hacía que algunas lágrimas escurrieran sobre sus mejillas. Pero era el clima el causante de sus lágrimas, no una persona, ¿cierto? Llegó a la escuela, encontrándose en la entrada con Hibari Kyoya, el prefecto de Namimori.

—Has llegado temprano, herbívoro —Hibari lo miraba atentamente, examinando cada detalle en el rostro del castaño. Entonces lo notó—. ¿Qué te sucede, herbívoro?

—No me pasa nada, Hibari san. Estoy perfe-fectamente bien…

Ya no pudo más, sonreír falsamente por mucho tiempo no lo hacía sentir mejor, al contrario. El llanto no tardó en aparecer, así como los brazos y el pecho de uno de sus mejores amigos no tardaron en dejarlo descansar sobre ellos. Tsuna lloraba mientras era abrazado por Hibari, era consolado. Necesitaba ese consuelo, necesitaba ese calor; después de todo, había perdido. Perdió su última oportunidad para poder decirle todo lo que sentía a su hermano, perdió su oportunidad para ser feliz.

Bueno, cuando se cierran algunas puertas, otras se abren para ti.

* * *

Este capítulo fue algo triste, bueno, al menos a mí me dio pena. Pobre Tsuna.

¡Ahora agradeceré reviews!

AnneAll27 : ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Sí ,Giotto tiene que sufrir por lo que le hizo al pobre Tsuna!, ¡y si no sufre en esta historia, yo lo golpearé después! Espero que te guste este capítulo.

AgathaxB : ¡Gracias por leer! Jajajaja, en el próximo capítulo nuestro querido Tsuna cumplirá 17 años. ¡Crece demasiado rápido ese niño! ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

Niknok19 :¡Gracias por leer! En dos capítulos explicaré con más profundidad el asunto de Reborn y Iemitsu, solo lo mencioné porque era necesario, pero ya pronto escribiré más sobre eso. ¡Espero que te haya gustado!

U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n :¡Gracias por leer! Sí…, estos dos avanzan como los cangrejos, avanzan y luego retroceden. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

G27 : ¡Gracias por leer! ¡En este capítulo se dieron más besos!, aunque luego Giotto se arrepintió… Malvado. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

Amudoki :¡Gracias por leer! Jajajaja, no te preocupes, los celos que sintió Giotto por Reborn, no se comprarán en nada con los que sentirá en el próximo capítulo. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

Dany . mtzacuna:¡Gracias por leer! ¡Exacto!, Tsuna desde un principio conocía a la perfección sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo se atreve Giotto a poner en tela de juicio lo que nuestro Tsuna siente por él? ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

Sheijo :¡Gracias por leer! Jajajaja lo que pasa es que Giotto es así, piensa demasiado en la salud mental de su hermano, sin percatarse que tal vez su hermanito no es tan inocente como él cree. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

¡Bueno, eso fue todo! Publico lo más rápido que puedo porque debo apresurarme y seguir escribiendo. ¿Este capítulo merece reviews?, bueno, ustedes deciden eso.

¡Auf wiedersehen!


	5. Te veré

¡Hola a todos! No tengo mucho que decir, así que los dejaré leyendo la historia.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ellos son de Akira amano.

* * *

Disfrutaba al máximo de sus días libres. Por ejemplo, aquella vez miraba un documental sobre el origen de los humanos por intervención de extraterrestres. Sí, Giotto Sawada amaba la diversión. En realidad, no esperaba divertirse solo tener paz y tranquilidad. No salía mucho, solo cuando sus amigos lo arrastraban a un bar, siendo seducido por el alcohol y la buena música.

Sus ojos no se despegan del televisor ni de la nave espacial que había en aquel artefacto. Tanto era su ensimismamiento en aquel programa, que no se percató de la persona que había llegado.

—Nufufufu, no me digas que has pasado toda tu tarde en ese mismo sillón.

—Jódete, Daemon.

—¿Sigues molesto conmigo? —preguntó, sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Giotto. Suspiró cansadamente, y se acercó lentamente hacia su amigo—. ¿Todavía te sigue doliendo?

—¿Qué parte de "Jódete" no has entendido?

—Nufufufu, parece que sí sigues molesto y adolorido. Lo siento pero no pude resistirme —Daemon pegó sus labios al cuello de Giotto, lamiéndolo lentamente para luego susurrarle en la oreja—. Esta vez te dejaré ir arriba.

—Me tocaba estar arriba ayer, maldito pervertido —le contestó Giotto, golpeando a su amigo con un cojín—. ¿No deberías estar acosando a Alaude o a Elena?

—¡Ni los menciones! Elena no puede salir conmigo hoy y Alaude me golpeó por seguirlo hasta su casa.

Fue en ese momento en el que Giotto giró su cuerpo para ver el rostro de Daemon. Efectivamente, tenía un moretón en el ojo. Giotto sintió un poco de pena por su amigo, ya que él sabía que Daemon sentía algo realmente fuerte por Alaude, pero él mismo se buscaba que este lo rechazara. Al parecer Daemon no podía tener una relación seria con nadie, así que Alaude no le tomaba mucha importancia a las extrañas declaraciones de amor de Daemon.

—Tú te lo buscaste —dijo Giotto, apagando el televisor mientras se levantaba del sillón—. No tendremos sexo esta semana.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero ya te pedí disculpas, Giotto insensible!

—En serio, Daemon, jódete.

Giotto no estaba molesto con Daemon, pero quería darle una lección. Se había excedido la noche anterior, pero aún así quería que entendiera que su cuerpo no era una de sus malditas muñecas inflables.

—Nufufufu, ¿no haremos nada aunque te haya traído un regalo super genial? —Daemon soltó una risita triunfal al ver que capturaba la atención del rubio. Le entregó un libro y esperó a que Giotto se diera cuenta de la particularidad de aquel presente.

—¿Un libro? Es muy raro que me regales algo así. En mi último cumpleaños me regalaste un consolador. ¿Acaso es un libro porno?

—Nufufufu, no creo que sea porno. Aunque todo puede pasar… Léelo con calma —decía Daemon, tomando su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Voy a salir, buscaré diversión por otro lado.

—Usa condón —le respondió el rubio, prestando poco atención al libro que le acababan de regalar. No escuchó que Daemon le respondiera, aunque le pareció oír la risa de su amigo, pero ni una sola palabra.

Giotto dejó el libro sobre la mesa para prepararse un café y poder leer con calma. Con su taza de café en una mano y con el libro en la otra, se dirigió a su cuarto, zambulléndose en su cama con mucho cuidado de no derramar su bebida. Regresó su atención al libro y leyó el título, molestándose un poco en el acto. "Cadenas", así se llamaba el libro, y el hijo mayor de los Sawada no pudo evitar pensar que Daemon le estaba regalando un libro romántico. ¡Odiaba las historias románticas!, ¿cómo se dio cuenta que era romántico aquella barbaridad?, bueno, la imagen en la portada eran un par de manos encadenadas que formaban un corazón. Podía tratarse de un amor prohibido, o simplemente de una historia llena de amor, sexo y sadomasoquismo.

Estuvo a punto de tirar el libro por la ventana, pero se olvidó de leer el nombre del autor. Lo leyó una vez y no lo creyó. Aquel nombre, aquella persona… la única persona a la que él amó.

—"Cadenas" por Sawada Tsunayoshi…

Deslizó sus dedos por el libro, imaginando que los pasaba por la melena castaña de su hermano. Agarró su celular y marcó un número que sabía de memoria.

—¿Giotto?, ¿estás bien?, ¿puedes moverte?

—¿De qué hablas, G? —preguntó Giotto, muy confundido al escuchar a su mejor amigo muy preocupado.

—Bueno, Daemon estuvo aquí hace una hora, y nos contó que lo hicieron siete veces. ¡Ese maldito sátiro!

—Maldito Daemon…

—Bueno, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Solo llamé para preguntarte algo muy importante —Giotto no podía ocultar muy bien la emoción en su voz, al menos no podía cuando se trataba de algo relacionado a su hermano menor—. ¿Sabes algo sobre un libro publicado por Tsuna?

—¡Ah!, era por eso. Pensé que me llamabas porque te dolía el trasero. Respecto a eso, El Enano no para de restregarme en la cara el libro de tu hermano. Espera, lo está haciendo justo ahora… —G puso su teléfono en altavoz para que su mejor amigo pueda escuchar lo que decía su hermano.

Giotto sonrió levemente al escuchar "¡El Décimo es el mejor!, ¡este libro es una maravilla! ¡El mejor libro que he leído en mi vida!" de la boca del mejor amigo de su hermano. Seguro se preguntarán por qué Gokudera le decía a Tsuna "Décimo". Como todos ustedes saben, el título para se el siguiente jefe Vongola dependía de los nietos de Timoteo Vongola, pero siempre hubo cierta preferencia por Giotto al ser mayor y más inteligente. Gokudera no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión del Noveno Vongola, él creía que Sawada Tsunayoshi debería ser el jefe, porque si bien es cierto que no era un genio como Giotto, ponía mucho empeño y pasión en todo lo que hacía. Para Gokudera Hayato solo Tsunayoshi era apto para ser el Décimo Vongola.

—¿Escuchaste? ¡Está muy emocionado, tal vez demasiado!, a veces es un poco molesto.

—O sea que todos lo sabían menos yo.

—No sabía que no estabas enterado que tu hermano menor debutó como escritor. Y al parecer es muy bueno.

—A Tsuna siempre le gustó mucho la literatura —dijo Giotto en un susurro, perdiéndose por un momento en sus recuerdos.

El joven Sawada se despidió y agradeció a su mejor amigo, para luego colgar el teléfono. Se quedó pensativo con el libro entre las manos. Aquel libro se volvía cada vez más tentador para él, lo abrió y leyó, a pesar que odiaba el romance. Trataba sobre un triángulo amoroso, pero era atrayente. Tsuna había logrado que quedara fascinado con cada uno de los personajes, envolviéndolo en la historia. Logró que soltara algunas lágrimas cuando la protagonista sufría, y que riera cuando alguien era feliz o hacía algo divertido. Realmente era un muy buen libro.

Cuando terminó de leer ya había anochecido. Miró el reloj de su celular; las siete de la noche. Lo más probable era que Daemon no llegara al apartamento aquella noche, así que no le prepararía nada, y si llegaba, Daemon tiene sus propias manos para servirse algo de comer. Lechuga, tomate y dos huevos a la inglesa dentro de su emparedado, eso era lo que comería. No tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo más elaborado.

Camino a la mesa, el sonido de su teléfono fijo hizo que dejara su aperitivo en el bar. Corrió hasta llegar a su cama, y dando un salto muy gimnástico y nada homosexual contestó el teléfono.

—¿Diga?

No escuchó nada, esperó diez segundos ¡y nada! Había muchas personas que les gustaba joder la vida de otros. Estuvo a punto de colgar, pero una voz muy conocida hizo que se pegara el aparato al oído.

—Giotto… Te habla Tsuna.

Se sorprendió, pero sentía que estaba en el cielo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba la voz de su hermano menor. Ciertamente había cambiado, pero seguía manteniendo ese tono dulce con el que siempre hablaba. Cuando se dio cuenta que no le estaba respondiendo a su hermanito, se obligó a regresar a la tierra y usar una de sus máscaras de tranquilidad.

—¡Hola Tsuna!

—Giotto, lamento molestarte, pero mamá dijo que le habías confirmado que vendrías mañana.

—Sí, le dije que iría.

—¿Seguro que se lo dijiste?

—¿Por qué tanta duda?, ¿tan extraño te parece que vaya a verlos?

—No has venido a casa en dos años, Giotto, Ni a los cumpleaños ni a las fiestas. Es obvio que piense que no vas a venir a mi cumpleaños. Después de todo, esta es la primera vez que hablamos desde…

Giotto se sorprendió al notar que Tsuna estaba algo molesto con él, pero se sorprendió mucho más al saber que aún recordaba aquel incidente. Se produjo un silencio incómodo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper.

—Lamento no haberme comunicado contigo —dijo Giotto, atreviéndose a hablar después del reproche que le había mandado su hermano menor.

—No te preocupes, eso no es importante. Solo llamé para saber si vendrías o no, no te estoy reprochando por nada.

—Tsuna, yo…

—En serio, no te preocupes, Giotto —le interrumpió—. Bueno, ahora que sé que vas a venir voy a colgar.

—¡Tsuna, espera! —se había olvidado por completo de hablarle sobre el libro que acababa de leer— ¡Felicitaciones por tu libro! Lo leí y fue realmente estupendo.

—¿Te gustó?, pero a ti no te gustaba las historias románticas —El tono de voz del castaño parecía indicar que estaba algo feliz.

El rubio sonrió al escuchar que la voz de su hermano se volvía más suave, al escuchar que ya no lo trataba tan fríamente.

—El tuyo lo amé.

—Gra-gracias…

No se esperaba que su hermanito titubeara, pero le pareció muy tierno. Se despidieron una vez más y dieron por terminada su conversación. Giotto sentía que se le salía el corazón por la boca, ¡vería a Tsuna! Lo extrañaba demasiado. Por su hermano menor estaba dispuesto a ocultar su amor por él, con tal que Tsuna fuera feliz. No quería perturbarlo, no quería asustarlo, realmente deseaba verlo.

* * *

¡Y eso fue todo!

¡Gran reencuentro entre Giotto y Tsuna para el próximo capítulo! ¿Merece este capítulo cortito algún review?

Ahora agradeceré reviews:

Mery-sama 

Jajaja, respecto a lo de Hibari y Tsuna, solo diré que el 1827 es mi pareja favorita de KHR!, tal vez, solo tal vez esa pareja exista en este fic. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!¡Gracias por leer!

Amudoki

Sí, no te preocupes Giotto sufrirá. Jajaja el mini lime forma parte de mis prácticas para poder escribir lemon. ¡Realmente es muy difícil! Bueno, muchas gracias por haber leído el capítulo.

Serenity – princess

¡Es un gran honor saber que lees esta historia, que es yaoi, aunque no te guste el yaoi! Me hace muy feliz. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

*¿Podrás soportar un futuro lemon?

U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o – c.h.a.n

¡Jajajaja, a Tsuna no le faltarán personas que busquen consolarlo! Bueno, lo de Mosquito kun… él y Giotto son amigos con derecho. Pobre Tsuna. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

AgathaxB

En efecto, no es de caballeros dejar excitado al pobre de Tsuna. Giotto malvado. Bueno, ya hay un reencuentro entre ellos dos, pero han pasado dos años. Las cosas han cambiado. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo.

Sheijo

¡Jajajaja, yo pensé lo mismo! O sea, Tsuna era el estudiante de Reborn, no es como si pudiera permanecer muy inocente por siempre. Los constantes acosos de Reborn hacen madurar a cualquiera. ¡Adoro a Reborn! ¡Gracias por leer!

KHR!

La mayoría de tus preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo. Realmente siento que tengas que esperar hasta la próxima semana para poder enterarte. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

G27

Jajaja, todas las que hemos leído este capítulo estamos de acuerdo en que Giotto fue un idiota. ¡Muy pronto todas tus dudas serán respondidas! ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki

¡Me alegra mucho saber que te gustó el capítulo! He actualizado rápido, creo… Solo me he demorado una semana, eso debe ser bueno, ¿no?

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. El siguiente capítulo será el esperado reencuentro de Tsuna y Giotto. A partir de este capítulo, el tiempo ya no pasará tan rápido.

¡Si les gustó el capítulo, no duden en decírmelo!

Auf wiedersehen!


	6. Nada cambió

¡Hola a todos!

No les voy a decir que estoy bien, en realidad estoy muy mal. Han pasado muchas cosas que han hecho que quiera dejar de escribir. Tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza, pero no tengo mucha inspiración. Ahora estoy algo mejor, pero todavía me siento terrible, solo tocar el piano me tranquiliza.

Bueno, en fin, dejaré de contarles mi drama personal para que no se duerman. Disfruten del capítulo.

*Advertencia: Presencia de 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna).

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo con esa sonrisa boba en su rostro, solo se dio cuenta de ello cuando Daemon le lanzó una almohada, agarrándolo desprevenido. Quiso protestar por haberle arrebatado su perfecto castillo de fantasías, el cual estaba siendo construido en sus pensamientos, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Daemon prefirió dejar pasar aquella insignificante agresión.

Su amigo realmente lucía muy molesto, y al parecer estaba muy agresivo porque la pobre puerta de su habitación estaba siendo golpeada una y otra vez. Giotto esperó a que Daemon dejara de desquitarse con aquel inocente objeto inanimado, y le ofreció un vaso de agua. Lo aceptó de mala gana, pero se lo tomó en dos sorbos para luego echarse a llorar. Eran muy pocas las veces, realmente pocas, en las cuales se podía ver llorar a Daemon Spade, y cada vez que eso pasaba Giotto no podía evitar sentir compasión por su amigo.

Daemon recostó su cabeza en las piernas de su amigo mientras botaba todas las lágrimas que tenía que soltar. Agradecía tener un amigo como Giotto Sawada. El rubio era realmente comprensivo y lo apoyaba cada vez que lo necesitaba. Si no hubiera sido porque Daemon estaba seguro de amar a Alaude, tal vez se hubiera enamorado de Giotto, o al menos eso pensaba él.

— ¿Me vas a decir que pasó?

—Alaude.

Solo tuvo que decir ese nombre para que Giotto pudiera entender lo que había sucedido. Daemon se confesó, de nuevo, a Alaude y este lo rechazó, de nuevo. Posó una de sus manos sobre el peinado extraño de su amigo, y acarició suavemente su cabello. Daemon y Giotto eran muy buenos amigos. Su amistad era muy extraña, se podría decir. Se insultaban e incluso, de vez en cuando, arrojaban cosas, pero tenían momentos en los que parecían ser los mejores amigos. Y es que Daemon no era tan amigo de Giotto como lo era G, pero de cierta manera era más parecido al rubio. Ambos se escondían detrás de máscaras, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Es extraño verte llorar, Daemon.

—Sí, lo sé. En eso nos parecemos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con Alaude?

—Ya no haré nada. Fue muy claro al decirme que le daba asco.

—Sabes que Alaude es muy brusco al hablar, pero no creo que realmente…

—No, Giotto, no me des esperanza. Fue muy difícil para mí renunciar a la idea de tenerlo. No me hagas las cosas más difíciles.

—Como quieras.

Se mantuvieron callados por unos minutos, esperando que el silencio los ayude a pensar mejor en otros temas para conversar.

—Giotto, ¿irás a la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu hermano?

— ¿Cómo sabes…?

—Por Mukuro. Tsunayoshi invitó a mi sobrino. ¿Y bien?, ¿qué vas a hacer?

— ¿Cómo que "¿Qué vas a hacer?"?, no voy a hacer nada, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

—No lo sé, tal vez amarrarlo en tu cama y...

— ¡Ni lo menciones! —Gritó Giotto, algo molesto al escuchar las cosas pervertidas que imaginaba Daemon respecto a su hermanito—. Tsuna es muy inocente y lindo para esas cosas.

—Nufufu, ya tiene diecisiete años, ¿esperas que el pobre chico muera virgen? —Daemon se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación, para luego voltearse y decirle una última cosa a su amigo antes de irse a dormir—; además, con la persona que está saliendo ahora, no creo que haya podido mantenerse tan "inocente" como dices.

Y menos mal que Daemon entró a su habitación en un segundo, porque si no hubiera sido víctima de uno de los cojines arrojados por su amigo. Giotto se quedó pensando en lo que dijo su amigo con peinado de fruta. ¿Tsuna salía con alguien? Bueno, no era que no se lo hubiera imaginado, lo más obvio era que su hermanito tenga una novia, pero Daemon le hizo entender que su pareja no era la más sana del mundo. ¿Las jóvenes japonesas no eran dulces e inocentes?, o al menos así solían ser las compañeras de Tsuna.

—No me gusta —susurró Giotto—, no me gusta que esté saliendo con alguien.

Se sintió muy mal al notar lo egoísta que sonaba lo que había dicho, pero no podía evitarlo. Se suponía que el amor debía ser incondicional, que deberías ser feliz con ver a la persona que amas contenta, aunque no sea contigo. Pero Giotto no quería eso, él quería que Tsuna pudiera ser feliz con él, no con otra persona. Quería que fuera feliz cuando lo abrazara, cuando lo besara, cuando le hiciera el amor, cuando le dijera que lo ama. Pero como estamos hablando de Giotto Sawada, hablamos de un muchacho que esconde todos sus deseos detrás de una máscara de perfección y seriedad.

Y con tranquilidad en su rostro, se apresuró y dirigió a su cómoda y mullida cama, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Ser expectorado de tu propia casa era muy problemático. Ese día era su cumpleaños, y Nana Sawada, como buena madre que es, botó a su hijo menor de la casa. ¿Por qué lo hizo?, porque quería prepararle una sorpresa, y no quería que su hijo estuviera rondando por allí. Con un "¿Por qué no sales a caminar con Hayato kun, Tsu kun?" le pidió que se fuera y que no regresara hasta las siete de la noche, media hora antes de la fiesta.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por dos horas, después de haber ido a buscar a Takeshi y a Hayato. Gokudera y Yamamoto, según G, estarían toda la mañana buscando el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto para él. Así que no tenía nada que hacer. Inconscientemente, caminó hasta el instituto Namimori, e ingresó al establecimiento, recorriendo los pasadizos hasta llegar a una habitación que le resultaba muy conocida. En ese momento se percató del lugar en el que se encontraba y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

Tocó la puerta tres veces, y al escuchar un "Adelante" su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Ingresó a la habitación de muy buen humor al haber encontrado compañía, pero no encontró a nadie cuando dirigió su mirada al bonito escritorio del prefecto.

— ¿Kyoya? —preguntó el castaño, adentrándose más en la habitación. Luego vio que la ventana estaba abierta, y le pidió a Dios que su novio no haya saltado por la ventana.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor.

Tsunayoshi giró su cuerpo al escuchar esa ronca y perfecta voz que lo había enamorado, y allí estaba. Parado frente a él y con un paquetito descansando en su mano derecha, sonreía como muy pocas veces lo hacía. Se acercó hacia el castaño y lo tomó entre sus brazos, sintiendo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Tsuna, aspirando el olor a fresas del champú favorito del castaño, sintiendo el cuerpo del menor muy cerca al de él. Tomó la barbilla de Tsuna y depositó un suave y dulce beso.

Tsuna se sentía en las nubes, movía sus labios al mismo ritmo que los de Kyoya, y abrió más la boca para que su novio pudiera ingresar su lengua y aumentara la intensidad del beso. Sus lenguas luchaban y bailaban juntas, buscando cual sería la dominante de aquel beso. Las manos de Kyoya se colaron por debajo del polo del castaño, y acariciaron su piel suave. Tsuna no pudo evitar soltar pequeños suspiros al sentir las manos grandes de su novio, no podía evitar sentirse tan caliente en esa situación.

Kyoya lo llevó cargado hasta uno de sus sillones de cuero y lo despojó de las prendas superiores. Se tomó un momento para observar lascivamente el cuerpo de Tsuna, realmente lo amaba. El cuerpo de su pequeño amante se complementaba a la perfección con el de él. Por su parte, Tsuna se sentía amado, ¡nunca antes había sentido algo parecido!, quería que Kyoya sintiera todo lo que él le hacía sentir en esos momentos. Utilizando un poco de fuerza, logró quedar encima de Hibari, para luego quitarle la camisa y depositar suaves besos y caricias por todo su pecho.

Cuando se cansó de besar únicamente el pecho del mayor, dirigió su mano a la entrepierna de su novio, y masajeó en aquella zona, consiguiendo algunos suspiros de placer. Tsuna atacó los labios de Kyoya, disfrutando al máximo el contacto entre sus labios, mientras llevaba su mano a la bragueta del mayor. Kyoya sonrió al notar que el castaño ya le había quitado los pantalones, ¡es que su adorable novio no tenía ni un pelo de inocente!

—Si vas hacer esas cosas, cierra la puerta Kyoya.

Una voz muy fría resonó en la habitación, haciendo que Tsuna se pusiera de pie en un respingo y que Kyoya le mandara una mirada llena de odio al recién llegado. Sin mostrar culpa alguna, Alaude entró a la oficina de su hermano menor con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Tsunayoshi.

—Gra-gracias, Alaude san —El pobre Tsuna estaba bastante nervioso y avergonzado, y no levantaba la mirada del suelo, solo se sintió más calmado cuando sintió el brazo de Kyoya sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Si la voz de Alaude era fría, la voz que Kyoya utilizó en ese momento era capaz de congelar la sangre a cualquiera. Lamentablemente, Tsuna ya estaba acostumbrado y Alaude era inmune a ese tipo de frialdad.

—Dejaste tus llaves en casa —se limitó a decir Alaude, sacudiendo levemente un par de llaves en sus manos—. Voy a salir, debo planificar algunas cosas con Giotto. Estaremos muy ocupados, así que probablemente me quede a dormir fuera de casa.

—Entiendo.

—Alaude san —lo llamó Tsuna, quien todavía seguía sonrojado por el reciente incidente—, ¿Giotto estará muy ocupado hoy día?

—Sí.

— ¿Y no terminará hasta el amanecer?

—Giotto se ha despertado muy temprano para hacer todo su trabajo —le contestó Alaude en un suspiro de preocupación—. Ha avanzado una muy buena parte de lo que le correspondía, pero todavía tiene trabajo que hacer. Si no almuerza, terminará a las seis de la tarde. Así que no te preocupes, _pequeño_.

—Gra-gracias —A Tsuna no le gustó cuando Alaude le dijo "pequeño", era como si quisiera hacerlo sentir débil e indefenso.

Alaude se limitó a asentir, para luego desaparecer tras salir de aquella habitación. Cuando la puerta fue cerrada, Kyoya atrajo el cuerpo del castaño para besar sus labios apasionadamente. Las manos volvieron a jugar en sus cuerpos; las lenguas, a danzar entre ellas; y los gemidos no tardaron en aparecer. Todo era perfecto hasta que un sonido molesto los regresó a la tierra. Con mucho pesar, Tsuna contestó su celular, y mientras transcurría la conversación su rostro adquiría una pizca de decepción. Al colgar, Tsuna soltó un suspiro de cansancio y encaró a su novio con la más triste de las miradas.

—Lo siento, Kyoya. Me acaban de llamar de la editorial. Debo irme.

Contra todo pronóstico, Kyoya le plantó un corto y dulce beso en los labios, y se vistió. Una vez vestido, tomó su chaqueta y le volvió a ofrecer el paquete con el regalo a Tsuna. Con una gran sonrisa en los labios, el castaño abrió su regalo y se encontró con una hermosa sortija de plata. Hibari la tomó y con mucha delicadeza se la colocó en el dedo índice.

—Esa sortija representa que eres mío, Herbívoro.

Tsuna solo sonrió y abrazó a su novio por unos minutos. Minutos que en realidad le resultaron demasiado cortos.

—Iré contigo a la editorial —dijo Kyoya al momento de separarse.

— ¿En serio? —El rostro de Tsuna se iluminó, lo cual hizo que Hibari sonriera levemente al ver feliz a la persona que amaba.

—Por supuesto.

Salieron tomados de las manos, conversando de trivialidades. Bueno, en realidad Tsuna hablaba y Kyoya decía su opinión de vez en cuando. Pero aun así, el castaño no podía pedir otra cosa más que estar con Hibari Kyoya, la persona de la que estaba enamorado.

* * *

Sentía que se moría. Sus párpados luchaban por cerrarse y dejar que sus ojos descansaran, pero Giotto tenía una reunión a la que debía asistir, y no podía perdérsela por nada del mundo. Se había levantado a las cuatro de la mañana para avanzar con sus obligaciones, pero como la ceremonia de sucesión sería en una semana, el trabajo seguía llegando. Se suponía que debía avanzar con el ochenta por ciento de todo el trabajo hasta las seis de la tarde, el resto lo harían Alaude, G y Daemon. Se sentía un poco mal al dejar a Daemon con Alaude, pero esa situación era algo que debían afrontar, después de todo, ambos trabajarían juntos en Italia. Tenían que ser capaces de convivir.

A las siete y media de la noche, Giotto ya se había bañado y cambiado. Lucía un traje gris, una camisa blanca, y una corbata del mismo color del saco. Tal vez su atuendo podía parecer demasiado elegante para la ocasión, ya que después debía regresar a la compañía para terminar de firmar un documento. Se montó en su auto y se dirigió a aquel lugar al que llamó por muchos años "hogar".

No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar. Bueno, sí tardó un montón de tiempo, y es que estuvo a punto de chocar contra muchos postes. Sin que él pudiera evitarlo, sus ojos querían cerrarse. Después de todo, había estado trabajando desde antes que saliera el sol y sin probar alimento alguno. Después de sobrevivir a lo que serían los cuarenta minutos más peligrosos de su vida, llegó a la casa de sus padres. Dejó su hermoso coche azul parqueado fuera de la casa, y tocó el timbre como todo invitado que no vivía en aquella casa.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a sus padres parados frente a él. Ambos lucían felices, muy felices, se acercaron a su hijo mayor y lo envolvieron en abrazos y besos afectuosos. Después de la emotiva bienvenida, Giotto tuvo que aguantar, muy arrepentido, la reprimenda de su madre por no haber ido a visitarlos ni una sola vez en casi dos años.

— ¡Te extrañamos tanto, Gio kun!, ¡no vuelvas a desaparecerte así! —exclamaba Nana entre sollozos, siendo consolada por la afectuosa mano de su marido en su espalda.

—En serio lo lamento, yo no quería…

— ¿Mamá?, ¿papá?, ¿qué hacen afuera?

Aquella dulce voz hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara. Los vellos se le erizaron y su corazón latía más rápido. Dirigió su mirada al dueño de aquella hermosa voz, y encontró al causante de sus más hermosos sueños, de sus más grandes deseos y de sus anhelos prohibidos. Sus ojos seguían siendo hermosos, mostraban hasta el último rincón de su alma. Su rostro era simétrico y atractivo. Y sus labios, Giotto no pudo dejar de mirar esos labios. Eran rosados y suaves a la vista. Los ojos de color chocolate de Tsuna se abrieron fuertemente cuando vio quien era le persona que estaba junto a sus padres.

Sin poder evitarlo, sin poder impedir que sus piernas se movieran en esa dirección, se acercó a Giotto, y lo abrazó fuertemente, disfrutando al máximo del sentimiento de protección que le brindaba el cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

—Estoy en casa —susurró Giotto.

—Bienvenido, Giotto —le contestó Tsuna, sin romper el abrazo.

Y es que para Tsunayoshi, el mejor regalo que su hermano mayor pudo haberle dado era su simple presencia. Lo había extrañado, tal vez demasiado. Y tal vez había sido su culpa por haber creado un lazo de dependencia con su hermano mayor, pero aun así había llorado muchas veces al darse cuenta que los grandes brazos de su hermano ya no rodeaban más su cuerpo.

Giotto levantó levemente el rostro, y no le gustó lo que observó. Había alguien esperando por Tsuna, no parecía molesto, no parecía feliz, lucía… tranquilo. Hibari Kyoya, hermano menor de Hibari Alaude, estaba esperando pacientemente a que su novio terminara de abrazar a su hermano mayor, para que pudiera regresar a su lado. Ver allí a aquel muchacho hizo que la intuición de Giotto sonara fuertemente dentro de su cabeza. No le gustaba que aquellos ojos azules se fijaran tanto en el cuerpo de su hermanito; aunque a decir verdad, no podía pensar muy bien, el olor a fresas que desprendía el cabello de su hermano lo hipnotizaba, no lo dejaba pensar. Y así fue siempre, solo bastaba la existencia de su hermanito para desbaratar por completo su mundo. Porque lo amaba y posiblemente nunca dejaría de amarlo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Primero agradeceré reviews:

Guest: ¡Gracias por leer! Aquí te raigo el siguiente capítulo. Lamento haberme demorado en actualizar. Jajaja, no te preocupes, Giotto recibirá su merecido.

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki : ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Ya se vieron de nuevo! Yo pensé que Tsuna sería algo más frío con Giotto, pero bueno… supongo que las ganas de verlo fueron más fuertes. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

Dany . mtzacuna :¡Gracias por leer! Jajaja, sí, Daemon es un buen amigo, ayudará mucho al pobre Giotto.

Amudoki : ¡Gracias por leer! Jajaja, no te preocupes, Giotto se morirá de celos en el próximo capítulo, aunque en este capítulo ya está un poquito celoso. Respecto al lemon…, me está costando, debo admitirlo, pero lo lograré. ¡Yo sé que podré escribir lemon! (bueno, estoy siendo optimista).

G27 :¡Gracias por leer! Jajaja, no puedo evitarlo, me gusta el 1827. El reencuentro completo ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo!

Mio – chun : ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!, me hizo muy feliz leerlo. ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te gusta mucho mi fic! Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo.

U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n: ¡Gracias por leer! Jajaja, detecto cierto gusto por el 1827. Daemon me causa mucha gracia, esta algo loco (un poco, creo…). Lamento haberme demorado con este capítulo, trataré de publicar muy pronto.

Celeste Riddle Potter: ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!, ¡muchísimas gracias por tu review!

La verdad es que no sé cuándo voy a poder publicar. Como lo mencioné anteriormente, estoy pasando por muchos problemas que son muy graves. No sé si publicaré mañana o de aquí a dos años. Realmente espero que estos problemas no afecten mi parte creativa, porque escribir es una de las cosas que más amo. No solo se verían afectados mis fics, también los libros que deseo escribir algún día.

Lamento tener que contarles un poco de mis problemas, pero pensé que sería mejor que supieran que es probable que deje de escribir. Espero publicar pronto…

"Te daré la vida y cuando yo muera, me uniré a la tierra contigo, Perú", me encanta ese fragmento de la canción de Augusto Polo Campos.

Auf wiedersehen!


	7. Resignación

¡Hola a todos!

¡Estoy de muy buen humor! ¿Por qué?, bueno, he estado escuchando las canciones de los personajes de Hetalia. ¡No hay nada que me anime más que eso! Mis favoritas son "La pasión no se detiene" cantada por España, y "Pub & Go!" de Inglaterra. En fin, ya entendieron el porqué de mi felicidad.

Khr! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de Akira Amano.

* * *

El abrazo solo duró unos segundos. Giotto nunca se había sentido más vacío en su vida al no sentir los brazos de su hermano menor rodear su cintura, pero no dijo nada. Cuando se separaron Tsuna le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y le dijo que debían entrar. Al ingresar a la casa, Giotto se sorprendió al ver que el lugar estaba lleno, después de todo, su hermanito no solía socializar mucho en el pasado. Para sorpresa de Giotto, Tsuna lo tomó de la muñeca y lo presentó a cada uno de los invitados.

—Tsuna, no es necesario...

—Sí, lo es. La mayoría de los presentes no sabían que tenía un hermano —dijo Tsuna con algo de tristeza en la voz.

El rubio no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho al escuchar lo dicho por su hermano. La culpa lo estaba matando. Si no fuera porque sabía que su hermanito era alguien inocente y bueno, pensaría que hacía todo eso a propósito. Caminó sin chistar, sonriendo cuando debía sonreír, contestando cortésmente a todos los saludos, caminando con un porte elegante, absolutamente todo como lo había estado haciendo desde que empezó a formarse para ser el líder de Vongola. La mayoría de las personas a las que saludaba eran de la editorial para la que Tsuna escribía, parecían ser buenas personas. Giotto no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad cuando notó que su hermano menor había conocido personas grandiosas.

Después de dar un pequeño recorrido por toda la casa, Tsuna dejó a Giotto conversando con otros invitados en la sala, para luego desaparecer de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Caminaba, en realidad trotaba, por el segundo piso de su casa, queriendo alejarse del barullo. En esos momentos comprendía el fastidio que sentía Kyoya al estar rodeado de personas. Aunque en realidad la multitud no le causó molestia alguna. Quien lo alteró fue su hermano mayor. Se detuvo y quiso regresar sobre sus pasos, pero alguien lo jaló hasta su cuarto. No tenía que abrir los ojos para saber quien lo había llevado a su propia habitación, reconocía a la perfección el sentimiento de confort que le proporcionaba la cercanía de ese cuerpo. ¿Cómo no reconocer ese cálido aliento sobre su cuello?, ¿o esos dedos largos sobre su cabello?

—Me has estado ignorando desde hace un buen rato, herbívoro.

Tsuna se estremeció al escuchar la voz ronca de Hibari en su oído, y en vez de responder, pasó sus manos por el cuello del azabache para acercar su rostro y besarle. Le encantaba sentir los labios de Hibari sobre los suyos, al mismo ritmo, deseando lo mismo: mucho más. Justamente por eso no entendía por qué había sentido algo en su pecho cuando volvió a ver a su hermano. Estaba seguro de ya haberlo olvidado. Todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando sintió la lengua de su novio colarse en su boca, buscando profundizar mucho más el beso. Tsuna no puso resistencia, al contrario, estaba muy ansioso ya que quería terminar lo que habían dejado a medias en la mañana. Hibari besó suavemente el cuello del castaño, sacándole pequeños suspiros de placer. Se sentía muy bien así., como si estuviera en el cielo. No quería que la persona que amaba dejara de besarlo de esa manera solo por sentirse un poco confundido por su hermano. Estaba seguro de amar a Hibari Kyoya, y no expondría su relación solo por Giotto Sawada. Pero nada dura para siempre.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejando ver al hermano mayor de Tsuna. Los ojos azules de Giotto mostraron muchas emociones durante tres segundos: sorpresa, tristeza, culpa e indiferencia. Tsuna se separó de Kyoya en un santiamén, sacándole un bufido a su novio. Quiso hablar, pero no le salía ni una sola palabra de la boca, ¿por qué se sentía tan nervioso?, ¿por qué sentía que lo que había hecho estaba mal?, no tenía porqué sentirse así, Hibari era su pareja y era normal que hicieran esas cosas. ¿Entonces por qué sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos cuando su hermano mayor lo miró como si no le importara lo que sucedió?

—Estás interrumpiendo, Giotto Sawada —soltó Hibari muy molesto. Y es que habían sido interrumpidos dos veces en un solo día.

—Lamento molestarlos. Mamá me pidió que buscara a Tsuna —dijo Giotto, acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa llena de cortesía.

—¿Qué... ha pasado? —se aventuró a decir el castaño, después de tranquilizarse.

—Acaba de llegar el dueño de la editorial.

—¿¡Está aquí!?, ¡dijo que no podría venir!

Olvidando por completo a Giotto y a Kyoya, Tsuna salió disparado hacia el primer piso, en búsqueda del hombre que le dio una oportunidad para hacer realidad su sueño. Al irse su hermano menor, la sonrisa en el rostro de Giotto desapareció por completo, y miró a Hibari con seriedad, como solía hacerlo con las personas que buscaban estafarlo de alguna manera en los negocios. Kyoya se sorprendió un poco al ver enojo en el rostro del hermano de su pareja, pero luego soltó una pequeña sonrisa socarrona. ¡Por supuesto, el hermano mayor de Tsuna tenía complejo de hermano mayor!, pero... ¿si es así, entonces por qué desapareció por dos años? Hibari dejó de sonreír cuando descartó que esa mirada llena de odio era por un típico "complejo de hermano mayor", y lo miró con el mismo enojo. Nadie podría quitarle a Hibari de la cabeza los recuerdos de un castaño muy triste por la repentina partida de su hermano. Le costó mucho que su pareja vuelva a ser el mismo. En esos meses, Tsuna no sonreía. Lo cual era un crimen, ya que alguien con una sonrisa tan hermosa como la de Sawada Tsunayoshi debería relucir todos los días. Tampoco se preocupaba mucho por su alimentación. Según los padres del castaño, Tsuna había bajado siete kilos. Solo con amor, y con muchos "Si no comes bien, te morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoro" logró que Tsunayoshi recuperara el peso perdido. Por su constante interés, se ganó un par de "No te metas en mis problemas, Hibari san", pero no lo abandonó. Por eso no podía soportar a ese hermano mayor. Para Hibari Kyoya, Sawada Giotto era la peor persona del mundo.

—Realmente lamento haberlos interrumpido. Antes solía entrar de imprevisto a la habitación de Tsuna. Es una mala costumbre que tengo.

—No pareces sentirte muy culpable, herbívoro.

Giotto calló por unos segundos al escuchar el tono gélido con el que le habló el azabache, pero luego prosiguió; después de todo, no se dejaría intimidar por aquella persona.

—¿Por qué cree eso?

Hibari no respondió lo dicho por el rubio, solo se limitó a mirarlo como lo había estado haciendo: con odio. Giotto se dio cuenta de la frialdad con la que estaba siendo tratado, pero le importó muy poco.

—¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que está saliendo con Tsuna? —volvió a intentar Giotto, al no recibir respuesta soltó un bufido y relajó un poco su expresión—. Quiero mucho a Tsuna y no me gustaría que lo lastimaran.

No lo aguantó más, no soportaba esa cara llena de cinismo. Deslizó un par de tonfas, que tenía escondido debajo de sus mangas, y con un rápido movimiento acorraló a Giotto contra la pared. Sintiendo el frío acero contra su garganta, clavó su mirada en la de Kyoya, si sintió miedo, no lo demostró. Hibari ejerció más fuerza sobre la piel del hermano mayor de Tsuna, molestándose cada vez más al no percibir miedo alguno por parte del rubio. Sin percatarse de ello, Hibari fue empujado por Giotto, invirtiéndose los papeles. Lanzó las tonfas de Kyoya al suelo, y empujó al menor contra la pared. Sin cambiar de expresión, acercó su boca al oído del azabache y le susurró.

—Con tu relación... _buona fortuna_.

Con una leve sonrisa al notar el ceño fruncido de Kyoya, Giotto salió de la habitación de su hermano. Para el rubio los hermanos Hibari no se parecían en nada, al menos en temperamento, ya que físicamente eran casi como dos gotas de agua. Alaude, según Giotto, era serio y algo antisocial pero podía llegar a ser un gran amigo cuando lo conocías bien; en cambio, Hibari Kyoya le pareció prepotente, arrogante y estúpido. Tsuna no debería salir con alguien así. Aunque después de pensarlo mejor, notó que el problema no era el molesto novio de su hermano, sino el hecho de que su hermanito tenga pareja. No le gustaba pensar que Tsuna amaba a otra persona. Lo quería para él.

Al llegar al primer piso distinguió la mata de cabellos castaños de su hermano, se acercó para despedirse. Al principio pensaba quedarse más tiempo, mucho más tiempo, pero después de lo que acababa de ver sólo quería hacerse un ovillo con sus sábanas y dormir en su cama. Sólo necesitaba llorar y en silencio. Esperó pacientemente a que su hermano terminara de hablar con el hombre que estaba frente a él, pero sus esperanzas para salir lo más rápido de allí fueron completamente anuladas al volverse objeto de la atención del dueño de la editorial. Tsuna también siguió la mirada de su jefe, y se encontró con un par de ojos azules llenos de sorpresa. El castaño sonrió levemente y le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ellos.

—Él es mi hermano mayor: Sawada Giotto, Kitayima san —le dijo Tsuna a su jefe, cuando Giotto llegó a su lado—. Giotto, él es el dueño de la editorial para la que escribo: Kitayima Kizuna.

—Un gusto conocerlo, señor —contestó Giotto cortésmente.

—El gusto es mio. Es un verdadero honor estar frente al siguiente heredero de la compañía Vongola, del cual he escuchado que es un prodigio.

—Muchas gracias, señor.

—¡Por cierto! La editorial organizará una fiesta para celebrar que el libro de Tsunayoshi kun es un _bestseller. _Nos sentiríamos honrados de contar con su presencia.

—No me gustaría molestar —En realidad Giotto no quería ir, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Si pedía otra tarde libre, G lo amarraría a su escritorio hasta que acabe con todas sus obligaciones.

—No sería una molestia, sería un honor —aclaró Kitayima sonriendo de una manera en la que les recordaba a Timoteo.

—Pues..., entonces me encantaría asistir a su evento.

—¡Perfecto! Tsunayoshi kun podría decirte todo los detalles después.

—Por supuesto —dijo Tsuna, quien había estado perdido en sus pensamientos durante toda la conversación entre su hermano y su jefe.

—Señor Kitayima, me dio mucho gusto conocerlo, pero tengo que regresar a trabajar.

—¿Ya te vas? —El castaño no pudo evitar que su voz le saliera triste, ni que sus ojos reflejaran los mal que se sentiría si se separaba de él. Pero al parecer Giotto no lo notó.

—Sí, lo siento mucho, Tsuna. Debo firmar un documento en Vongola.

Después de despedirse de Tsuna y de su jefe, buscó a sus padres para decirles que ya se iba. Su madre lo abrazó, y soltó algunas lágrimas al creer que no lo vería en mucho mucho tiempo. Bueno, se lo merecía. No solo era el peor hijo del mundo, también era el peor hermano mayor. Separó el cuerpo de Nana del de él, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Con una sola mirada le pidió perdón. Se disculpó por todo el tiempo que los hizo sufrir. Se disculpó por su inmadurez, por su incapacidad para superar sus temores. Porque sí, Giotto Sawada había tenido miedo de enamorarse perdidamente de su hermano menor. No se dio cuenta hasta el cumpleaños décimo-séptimo de Tsuna, que ya era demasiado tarde, que ya se había enamorado de él desde hacía muchos años. Ese día descubrió que ya no había marcha atrás. Ya no podía hacer nada para revertir el proceso.

Le prometió a sus padres visitarlos más seguido, para luego salir de su antiguo hogar, subir a su auto y alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible. Si ya no podría vivir alejado de su familia, tendría que aprender a convivir con el sentimiento que le provocaba Tsuna, y vivir con ello por el resto de su vida.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Yo sé que muchos de ustedes quieren que Giotto sufra, incluso yo quiero que se arrepienta, pero debo admitir que escribir este capítulo y el siguiente me produjo mucha pena por el rubio. Bueno... Kyoya y Giotto se vieron a la cara, y al parecer no se llevan bien.

"Buona fortuna" es buena suerte.

El próximo capítulo contendrá lemon. No soy muy buena, pero la historia requiere el lemon, así que lo escribí de la mejor manera posible.

Ahora agradeceré reviews:

Dany . mtzacuna: ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que te guste este capítulo. Definitivamente habrá una guerra entre Kyoya y Giotto por Tsuna. En el próximo capítulo se verá lo que pasará en la fiesta. ¿Qué crees que pasará?

U. s. a. g. i. n. e. k. o-c. h. a. n : ¡Graicas por leer! Jajaja, la pregunta que me hiciste será respondida en el siguiente capítulo (lamento tener que hacerte esperar). Sí, Daemon también me dio pena pero creo que Alaude no puede creer que quiera tener una relación estable con él. ¡Espero que te el capítulo!

G27: ¡Gracias por leer! Mmmm, creo que tú y Tsuna tienen la misma pregunta (Tsuna no sabe qué es lo que siente por Giotto, se siente muy confundido), pero sí quiere a Hibari, eso es seguro. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

Paz ds xzb : ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto como para ponerlo en favoritos!, espero que también te guste este capítulo.

Bueno, hasta aquí llego en este capítulo. Nos vemos la próxima semana.


End file.
